Crushed on a Crush
by silentXpoetry
Summary: She liked him and yet she was invisible to him until they meet eye to eye and the story takes a twisted turn. Can the two fall in love or will it be impossible with all of the other interruptions? InuKag FanFic.
1. The Mall Part 1

*EDIT 6/14/11* Please note that I was younger when the first 8 chapters were written so the the story doesn't have a great format and I don't dwell on past mistakes so I'm NOT fixing it. The story begins to have a normal format after Chapter 8. Please understand and don't let this keep you from reading the story. I appreciate my already followers and am very happy they continue to read even though the story had a crappy beginning. But doesn't most stories have a boring beginning and then begins to get good? I believe so. Please enjoy this read and hopefully it will fit your needs of a great story.

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**The Mall: PART 1**

"Did you see that? He looked at me!"  
Oh, I'm sorry. Hola! No wait, that's spanish...Konichiwa! There, that's better! I'm Kagome Higurashi. 11th grade. A-B average student. Crazy friends. No boyfriend. I do like someone though...Since the 9th grade actually. His name is InuYasha. Tall. Dark(really tanish). Handsome. He is very popular. All the girls love him. I guess I'm one of them. He is in my math class. First chair on first row. Me? I sit in the back and stare at him. No wonder I'm failing math...Anyway, I do all I can to get his attention! Fall in front of him (All I get is a stare, silence, and then laughter), throw paper at him (I get in trouble...), and I even tried to talk to him ( I ran away...)  
That's technically all about me and him 3.  
Let's see how today goes...

"Kagome! You want to go to the mall later with us?" Yuki said.  
"Ummm...I don't know."  
"I heard InuYasha is going there!"  
"Well, maybe and hour or two won't hurt..."  
"That's the Kagome I know!"

**********AFTER SCHOOL***********

"Wait for me!" Kagome yelled.  
"Hurry up!" Yuki, Ari, and Arimi yelled together.

********A minute or so later*********

"Back! Sorry, I wanted to see InuYasha drive off in his Mercedes"  
"You mean 'walk him to his car while he don't know your there'?" Eri said.  
"Yea...(anime heart eyes and drool)."  
"Ok. We are all here" Yuki said.  
"Who wants to drive?"  
"Me!" they all yelled.  
"Let Kagome do it." Eri favored.  
"Ok..." said Yuki and Arimi depressingly.

********They got in Eri's pink and black BMW**********

"I just love Tokyo City Mall! I feel alive in here!" Kagome said.  
"Same here!" The other girls sighed.  
"Oh look who decided to show up." Yuki said disgustingly.  
"Ugh! Kikyo...Hey, is that..."  
"Omg! It is!" Yuki yelled  
"Who does she think she is, clinging on to InuYasha like tat?" Kagome bitterly said.  
"Are they going out?" Arimi looked puzzled.  
"I should her a piece of my mind!" Kagome thought while pulling her sleeve up.  
"Are they going into Hot Topic?" All of them said with their ICEES™ straws in their mouth.  
"Kikyo is way to preppy to even set foot in there!"  
"Hot Topic is InuYasha's favorite store " Kagome said staring off into space...  
"Oh, Kagome! Wait, how do you know?" Eri questioned.

*All of them turned to her*

"What? It's not like I stalk him or anything..."  
"Ok...Let's go check it out!" Yuri excitingly said.

******They all walked like all the way across the mall*******

"I told you Kikyo. I don't like you."  
"But, I though you did before!"  
"That was a long time ago."  
"Fine then! I'll just find someone else!"  
**And with that, she stomped out of the store and ran to Reeds**

"Wow, that was funny to watch Kikyo in tears!" Eri said.  
"Yea, it was. What about you Kagome?"  
*Kagome thinking*  
"Wow. Those pants do look good on you...buy them and buy more eyeliner!They bring out your golden,amber eyes..."  
"Snap out of it Kagome!" Yuki yelled.  
"Just go talk to him..." They all said to Kagome.  
"Uhh...I don't know about this. Remember what happened last time?"  
"Just go!"  
"Ok..." Kaome said quietly.

*Walks in*

"Ohayo...InuYasha."

END OF CHAPTER 1 PART: 1


	2. The Mall Part 2

Crushed on a Crush

**The Mall: Part 2**

"Wha-" InuYahsa started to say  
"That will be 189 yen please." the store clerk said.

*Ran off really fast*

"What just happened?!" Yuki yelled.  
"Yea, Kagome! Why did you do that!" Arimi yelled.  
"I.....I just....*sigh*......I freaked out!" Kagome said, almost in tears.  
"Oh, Kagome. You'll eventually talk to him......" Eri calmly said.  
"Oh my gosh.....look who is trying to be all cool at that table....." Yuki sarcastingly said.  
"Kouga[1]......." they all depressingly said.

"Ugh! He's walking this way.....his friends too...."  
"Quickly walk away. NOW!" Kagome whispered.

*Didn't make it*

"Kagome! Fancy meeting you here!" Kouga said.  
"Hey....um...Kouga ." Kagome said.

"So Arimi, you want to go out?" Gina, one of Kouga's friends asked.  
"Nope. Never." She said firmly back.  
"Please. You'll have fun."  
"No! I like someone else!"  
"Who? I'll rip him into shreds!"  
"No one you know of!"

"Let's go Kouga" Hakkaku said.  
"I shall see you again lovely Kagome!" Kouga yelled.  
"Ugh! Good riddance!" She yelled back.

"Why does he still like you?" Arimi asked.  
"Who knows...." Kagome said .

*Back at Hot Topic*

"Ja ne, Miroku!"  
"You too InuYasha!"  
*Thinking*  
"I wonder who said hi to me a few minutes ago....."

*Back to Kagome and friends*

"Ja ne everyone!" Kagome yelled to her friends.  
"Je ne Kagome-chan!" they yeleld beck.

*Out the exit door in food court*

"Is that Sango, the new girl at school?*

*runs to her*

"Are you Sango?"  
"Hai, I am" she said with a smile.  
"Your new at school, right?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, see you tomorrow!"  
"Ja ne!"

END OF CHAPTER: 2  
Footnote[1]: Kouga(codename) is this dude at my school that has liked me forever. Fits Kouga's description doesn't it?

Also, Thanks for reading my story :] I'm new to this so the stories aren't really good...haha


	3. School

Crushed on a Crush

**School**

"Ohayo Kagome-chan!" Yuki yelled.  
"Hey Yuri!"  
"We saw you stop in the parking lot at the mall yesterday. Who were you talking to?"  
"Oh. The transfer student, Sango."  
"Really? I wonder if she is in any of our classes?"

*Bell rings*

"Well, we better get to class."  
"Yea, Let's go"

"Ohayo gozaimasu class!"  
"Good morning Mrs. Kinamori" the class said.  
"Welcome back to school! You have a good weekend?"  
"Yea....." the class moaned.  
"Anyway, we have a new student joing us today!"

*Steps into classroom*

"Ohayo! My name is Sango." she said with a smile.  
"Ohayo Sango!" the class yelled.  
"Hey! She is pretty!" Miroku thought. (great, he has to be in that class xD)  
"Ne, Kagome-chan" Arimi said while nudging her elbow into Kagome's side.  
"What?"  
"Ask the teacher if she can sit at our table."  
"Ok"

*Raises hand*

"Hai, Kagome?"  
"Can Sango sit with us?"  
"Sure."  
"Arigatou"

"Sango, go sit at Kagome's table."  
"Hai!"

"Ohayo Sango!" Everyone at the table said.  
"My name is Kagome."  
"Mine is Yuki."  
"Mine Arimi."  
"And mine is Eri."  
"It's nice to meet you all! Kagome, did I see you at the mall?"  
"Hai, that was me!"

"Now class, please get our your textbook and turn to page 50. Sango, here is your book. we will get you caught up, don't worry." The teacher winked.  
"Hai!"

*went to get book*

"Darn! I dropped it."

*Bends down to pick up book*

"Ahh!"  
"Miroku! Out into the hall NOW!"

"What is up with that guy!" Sango said.  
"Oh, that is Miroku the pervert." Eri said.  
"Ok..."  
"Yeash, he hangs out with-" Yuki started to say.  
"InuYasha!" Kagome dreamly said.  
"Which is he?"  
"Over there." Kagome pointed to the front table.  
"So, you like him or something?" Sango asked.  
"Ummm....ha........maybe....yes." Kagome giggled.  
"I see....."  
"Hehe " Kagome said.

*Bell rings*

"Well, Ja ne!" Kagome Yelled.  
"Ja ne!" They yelled back.

Thanks again for reading. I know they are short, but I go by day...kind of like a diary entry but in Fanfic form ::D


	4. Lunch

Crushed on a Crush

**Lunch**

"Ahh....Lunch time. My favorite period!" Kagome said to Eri.  
"I know. Hey! There is the rest of the gang with Sango! Let's go sit with them." Eri said.

*Walks over there*

"Hey guys! Hey Sango!" They both said.  
"Kagome and.......Eri?" Sango guessed.  
"Hai, Eri"  
"Gomen, trying to get everyone's name"  
"It's ok." She smiled.

*Tray Drop*

"Ooops!" Kikyo sarcastingly said.  
"Ugh! What was that for?!" Sango yelled.  
"Sorry....L-O-S-E-R"  
"Grrr! KYA-YA!" Sango yelled as he kicked her.  
"Ow!" Kikyo wimpered. (fake crying)

*Dun Dun Dun.....Principle*

"Sango! Office now!" he told her.  
"Grr..."  
"Hehe." Kikyo smiled.

"I can't stand that girl!" Yuki yelled.  
"I hope Sango is okay..." Eri said.

*INUYASHA'S TABLE!!!!*

"Say InuYasha..."Miroku began to ask.  
"Hai."  
"Did you see what the transfer student, Sango just did?"  
"Yea, cool wasn't it. For a girl I mean.."  
"Yea....She's cute....."  
"Well your the one that grabbed her butt......"  
"Hai, I know...and it felt....." Miroku started to say.  
"No details Miroku. Please."  
"Ok..."  
"Thank-you."  
"Hmmm....."  
"What?"  
"Well, have you figured out who said hi to you at the mall yet?"  
"No. Trying to forget about it. It sounded like Kikyo but.....I'm not going to go around and ask who said that and I'm not going down that road again...."  
"Yea, it probably was her."  
"Yea..."

*Principle's office*

"Sango. Explain yourself." the principle said.  
"That girl started it!"  
"Kikyo? She wouldn'tt hurt a fly!"  
"You see the food on me?! She did it!"  
"But that doesn't give you the right to kick her."  
"She dumped her tray on me!"  
"Sango, the reason you-"  
"The reason I transfered was because my brother and I were adopted and moved here."  
(Sigh) "i know it must be hard about what happened to your parents. Just, take it easy. Ok? I will leave you with a warning. Be careful next time."  
"Hai..."

*EAVESDROPPER!!!*

"Haha. So the loser is adopted too. Hmph! Well, we'll just see how long she lasts her at my school." Kikyo thought with an evil smile "We'll see...."

"Sango" is one of my closest friends and this really happened to her. It's sad. She moved away though...she did get adopted and I cried terribly. It was really sad for me to handle... Oh! Again thanks to the people who are my fans :D


	5. InuYasha's House

**InuYasha's House**

"Ohayo Miroku! Glad you could come over and study for the test with me!"  
"No problem"  
"Well, I'm going to go see if Chef Mishisho has our snack done. You can go ahead up the stairs." Then he turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

*Inside*

"Hmm....I think he added another Aerosmith poster." Miroku thought.  
"What's this?" He picked up InuYasha's diary (supposedly a notebook for guys...)  
"You would think a guy like InuYasha wouldn't have one of these."  
"One of what?" InuYasha said while popping a Pizza Roll in his mouth.  
"This." He held up the diary and pointed to it.  
InuYasha spit out the Pizza Roll.  
"Put that down!" he yelled.  
"Hmm...No."  
"Miroku! I'm coming after you!" He started to chase him.  
"Haha. Your not going to get it!" Miroku then opened it up in like the middle of the book and read aloud: "I'm so psyched about this girl at school......"  
"Miroku! Put that down!" He continued: "I wonder if she likes me. In class she will look at me but when I look up she hides her face. Her name is-"

"Stop running and yelling now!" Sesshomaru yelled in Inuyasha's doorway, "Can I at least get some sleep before my final college exam?!"  
"Keh! Get out Sesshomaru or should I say "Seshie-bear." InuYasha laughed.  
"You know only Kagura can call me that!!!" He blushed in an angry voice.  
"Bye."  
"Grrr...."  
"Seshie-bear? Really?" Miroku chuckled.  
"I heard that!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
"Come on. We got a test to study for..."  
"Here you go." Miroku handed him the diary.  
"Thanks."

-End of Chapter 6- 


	6. BackStabber Part 1

Crushed on a Crush

**Back-Stabber ****Part 1**

" time came fast!" Kagome told Eri on the phone.  
"I know! What do you want for Christmas?"  
"For InuYasha to ask me out! Duh!"  
"Haha. Something you can wrap and tie a bow on."  
"Inuyasha.....I can wrap him up and put a bow on him any day....."  
"Ok, Kagome. One more time, Something that you can buy..."  
"Oh. Hmmmm....I really haven't thought about that."  
"Well, I need to know."  
"Hmmm....well, there is this really pretty diamond necklace with ballet slippers on them at Abòr Labeàu...."  
"Did you check the price?"  
"Ummm...no. Forget to."  
-sigh- "I'll check later..."  
"Arigato!"  
"Hey, have you seen or hear from Yuri today?" asked Kagome.  
"No. Wonder where she is...."  
"Who knows."  
"Want just us two to go to the mall later?" Eri asked.  
"Sure! I'll come pick you up in a few hours! Sayonara!"  
"Sayonara!"

*Beep*  
*Couple of hours later*

"Hey! Come on Eri!"  
"Coming!"  
-Engine starts-  
*Down the road*

"This is my favorite song!" squeeled Kagome.  
"Mine too!"  
-Singing in sync-  
"We belong together! Who's goin' talk to-"

*Ring! Ring!*

"Me- Moshi moshi!" kagome answered.  
"Hey!"  
"Arimi! Hey where are you?"  
"At the mall. What are you doing?"  
"Haha. On the way to the mall with Eri."  
"Hey Eri!"  
"Ohayo Arimi!"  
"Well Kagome, you have got to come see this!"  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see!"  
"Ok. Sayonara."  
"Sayonara."  
-Beep-

"Arimi said we have to come see something."  
"What is it?"  
"She didn't say..."

*Mall*

-Pant, pant, pant-

"Got here....as quick as....I could!" Kagome said almost out of breath.  
"Me....too!" Eri said out of breath, "Why are we behind a bush?"  
"Shh....look." Arimi pointed through the bush.

She pointed to InuYasha and Yuri outside of Hot Topic making out on a bench.

"What?!" Kagome yelled really loud, "How could she?!"  
"Yuri! Shame on you!" Eri also yelled.  
"Why?"  
"How?"

*Kagome sobbing in background*

"Kagome...." Eri thought, "I'm going to be the one asking questions!"

*Storming toward bench*

"Yuri!" Eri yelled.  
Yuri turned around. Startled. With fear on her face.


	7. BackStabber Part 2

Ok. This is the truth and nothing but the truth. This all happened. I changed the place where it took place though...but other than that, it's all true. Please enjoy this chapter :D I hope more will come! Go CHAPTER 7! OH! Thanks to all who are reading my diary/story/thing :D I appreciate it very very much! Don't forget to tell your friends about it and add as your one of your favorite stories to keep up with updates as needed! Love ya guys!

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**Back-Stabber ****Part 2**

"Wha-what it is?" Yuri said sitting straight up.  
"How could you?!" Eri yelled.  
"Can we take this outside?" Yuri whispered as she began to slowly get up from the bench. Eri stormed outside while dragging Eri with her. InuYasha just sat there. He wanted to give them room.  
"How could you?! You know Kagome loves him! Don't you care about her feelings at all?!" Eri screamed at her in the parking lot. SLAP!  
"I....I...ano..." Yuri began to cry.  
Sigh. "Answer me." Eri looked at her with a firm, straight face.  
"I...I don't know.." she muttered.  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Eri was beginning to tear up as well.  
"InuYasha..he...came after me!" Yuri bit her bottom lip, almost to where it bled.  
"Sure." Eri crossed her arms.  
"He did! I was sitting on the bench and he came over and sat beside me and then we started to talk...and...and...he leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back! I couldn't resist those amber eyes, that silver hair..." Yuri got lost in her thoughts and just stared into space.  
"You know Kagome likes him!" Eri snapped her out of it.  
"I wasn't thinking when he pulled me in! We both got lost in thought.."  
"And now Kagome is crying and it's all your fault. You are the reason she has a broken heart. You caused all this!"  
"I....I know." Yuri looked at the pavement and kicked a rock.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself. You should-"  
"Just....Just SHUT-UP!" She began to run down the sidewalk with tears streaming down her face. She was confused. She had hurt her best friend. She was the reason Kagome has a broken heart. It's her fault.

Back inside the mall, Kagome is still crying. All curled up in a ball.

"Why?" Kagome sobbed.  
"I don't know," Arimi said, "Shhh...it's ok." Arimi was patting her on the back trying to cheer her up. "Here comes Eri." she said with a slight smile.

"I took care of that Kagome. Do you want me to tak you home?" Eri asked bending down to the marble floor. Kagome nodded her head and got up from the floor and slowly began to walk out the door.

"Sayonara, Kagome." Eri said as she dropped Kagome off at her house.  
"Yeah" was all she murmered when she got out of the car. Kagome began to walk to the front door. 'Why, Yuri?' she whispered.


	8. Doushite?

Crushed on a Crush

**Doushite?**

*Bell Rings*

"Have you heard from Kagome at all?" Arimi asked.  
"No. You?" Eri asked.  
"No."  
"It's not like her to miss school.."  
"I know. I hope she's OK."  
"I'll try to call her later."  
"Ok."  
"Let's go to class."  
"Hai."

"Eri?"  
"Here!"  
"Kagome?"  
-no answer-  
"Higurashi Kagome? No? OK."  
-teacher still calling role-

"Hey, where's Kagome-chan?" Yuri turned around and asked.  
"Hmmm..."  
"Are you still upset?"  
-both nod heads-  
"Whatever..."

*Meanwhile over at InuYasha's table*

"Hey, is that uh...Kagome girl upset?" Inuyasha asked Yuri.  
"I don't know."  
"Don't know.." . liar  
"Well...she can forgive you.." He leaned over and kissed Yuri on the cheek.

"UH-UM" the teacher coughed, "no PDA InuYasha.."  
"Gomen.."  
InuYasha leaned into Yuri's ear and whispered "We'll finish this after school."  
Yuri just giggled.

*Over at Kagome's house*

"Kagome!"  
"Haaaaai?"  
"Do you feel any better?"  
"No Mama." She coughed.  
"Ok. Well I'm going to go to your school and pick up your missed work. I'll will be back soon."  
"OK."  
-door shuts-  
"UGH! These covers were getting hot!" She sighed with relief.  
*ring ring*  
"Moshi moshi?"  
"Hello Kagome-chan!"  
"Eri!"  
"Where were you today?"  
"Home. I'm sick."  
"Hmm...Kagome, you need to forget about the whole thing!"  
"Eri...I can't.." Kagome began to cry.  
"You must! We missed you today! Yuri has...been avoiding us all day. She hung out with InuYasha and his gang instead.

"Please!"  
"I..I just can't right now. Not now.."  
"Fine."  
"Look, Eri-"  
*BEEP*  
"She hung up.." Kagome rolled over on her side and curled up in a ball. She wondered about what InuYasha was doing."

*InuYasha's House*

"Oh InuYasha...stop..hehe.." Yuri giggled.  
"I love you.." He whispered.  
"I know.."  
"Let's go upstairs to my room.." InuYasha pointed his head towards the stairs.  
"OK."

-Closes door-

"Whoah!" They both yelled as the fell on the bed.  
"You smell...delightful." He began to nibble on her ear and kiss her around the neck.  
"Oh..InuYasha! My..ear..." Yuri smiled.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Do i smell...a human in this house? A..human girl?"

"Oh s**t! Yuri go hide under the bed! Quick!"  
"Hai!"

-Sesshomaru opened the door-

"InuYa-" Sesshomaru began. Inuyasha was lying on his bed with a book in his hands.  
"I thought...Nevermind. Go finish whaatever you're reading.." Sesshomaru closed the door and headed back down the hall.

"That was close!"  
"Yes it was!" Yuri said as she climbed from under the bed.  
"Now...where were we?" Inuyasha came towards her but she grabbed his shoulders.  
"I have to go, InuYasha...It's getting late. Bye."  
"Bye."


	9. Back to School

*EDIT:* Haha. OK. This is when the story gets really interesting and when I discovered my potential to actually start writing in good format. (gomen ^^') Thanks for my many friends who write in good format like you're supposed to... Anyway, enough with my rambling..Here is the story:

Crushed on a Crush

**Back to School**

Kagome walked into the classroom as the last bell rang.  
"Kagome-chan!" her friends yelled and ran to give her a big group hug.  
"Ohayo!" She said with a smile and went to sit at her desk. Her friends joined her.

"Now class," the teacher began, "I want you all to write a report on what you did this past weekend. It will give you time to practice for the upcoming writing test. Ms. Higurashi, please come see me in the hall. Everyone, begin writing."  
Kagome got up from her chair and looked away from Yuri who was sitting beside InuYasha. The teacher didn't stop walking as Kagome had hoped.  
'To the Principal's office...great..' Kagome thought, 'just when things couldn't have gotten worse..' They arrived in front of the door and Kagome sat outside waiting for them to call her in.  
"Kagome, please come in." a stern voice said. Kagome got up from her comfy chair and walked into the room. To her surprise, her mom was in there along with her teacher and principal.  
"I understand you have been _sick_.." the principal emphasized sick like she was lying..which of course, she had been..  
"Yes, I have been.."  
"Now, Kagome, we all know so you don't have to hide it."  
"Hide..it?" Kagome's heart was racing! Did they really know about the time at the mall? Had one of her friends told one of them? All thoughts rushed in her head.  
"Yes!" the principal chuckled deeply, "Hide the fact that Mr. InuYasha has been disruptive in class and your grades are slipping because of it."  
A sigh of relief overcame Kagome. Sure, it wasn't the real reason but at least she didn't have to explain.  
"Yes, that is the reason..ummm..", she hesitated, "that I'm failing...?"  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I should have paid attention more." Her mom looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
"It's my fault, Mama. I should have told you."  
"So, Kagome, I am trannsfering you to another English class in hopes to improve your grades."  
"Hai, that is fine with me. When do I start?"  
"Tommorrow. Here is your new schedule. That is all."  
Kagome took the schedule and shoved it into her backpack. She walked out of the office and headed to 2nd period.

*LUNCH*

"Over here Kagome!" Eri yelled, waving her hands.  
Kagome took her tray and went to sit with her buddies.  
"Where is Sango?" she looked puzzled.  
"She is sick today. Said she had the flu and wil be out for a while. So, what was up with 1st period?"  
"Nothing. Just got my English switched with my Math class."  
She took out her schedule and passed it around the table.  
"...oh" Arimi's mouth gaped open and she shook her head.  
"What?"  
"You...have math with Kikyo now!"  
"NO!"  
"It's in black and white print right here" She handed the paper to Kagome who snnatched it from her.  
"Uh..I do! I didn't even notice. Gee thanks Arimi.."  
Arimi just smiled and drank her water.  
"Hey Arimi..." Eri poked her in the side and pointed to a table far off in the corner. It was InuYasha's gang, along with Yuri of course.  
"What is it?" Kagome asked but before she could turn around, Arimi and Eri ran behind her and shook their heads.  
"Haha! Just..a kid with straws up his nose!" Eri nervously chuckled.  
"Yeah! Just the usual! HEY! A DISTRACTION!" Arimi pointed up at the ceiling.  
"Wha-" Eri and Arimi interrupted her and shoved her outside. Luckily, the bell saved them (haha Saved By the Bell... xD) and Eri and Arimi headed off to class leaving poor Kagome outside confused and peeking through the window.  
"What was that about?" Kagome looked over at InuYasha's usual spot but it was empty.  
'Oh well...' she thought and began to head to class.


	10. Kicked Out!

Crushed on a Crush

**Kicked Out?**

It had already been a week. Sango was still sick and Yuri stayed with InuYasha. A few rumors went around claiming Yuri was no longer "pure" which turned into lies. Kagome walked into 1st period and Kouga greeted her as always. She sat down and began to finish her report. Kikyo walked in, primping as usual, and sat in front of the teacher's desk like a teacher's pet.  
"Do you feel any better because you had the 'flu'?" Kikyo remarked.  
"Yeah and why do you care?"  
"I was just hoping-" she grabbed Kagome's paper "that you would let me read this." Kikyo gave an evil smile and began to read aloud Kagome's paper:

"What I did last weekend was cry.  
I found out that one of my friends is dating-"

Right then, Kagome snatched her paper from Kikyo which ripped in half. A tear ran down her cheek as she punched Kikyo in the nose, giving her a nose bleed. Kikyo then cried and tried to punch Kagome but missed and lost her balance. The teacher walked into the room and saw everyone had froze. Kagome had her fist up and a smeer of blood was on her now stained face annd Kikyo was wwimppering in paain and blood gushing down her nose.

"Higurashi Kagome! Principal's office now and Kikyo, go to the nurse and get cleaned up and meet us when you get that nose to stop bleeding!" They all went their own ways and Kagome found herself in the Principal's office...again.

"Kagome," the principal sighed,"what reason did you have for punching Kikyo?"  
"She grabbed my paper and was going to read the whole thing but-"  
"And thiss gave you a reason to punch her?"  
"Yes!"  
Just then, Kikyo entered the room and sat in the chair next to Kagome but scooted over away from her. She had a tissue covering her nose and blood spots on her new shirt.  
"And Kikyo, what is your side of the story?"  
"Well sir, I was just trying yo show a grammer error on Kagome's paper but she went all pyscho and punched me in the nose!"  
"That isn't what happened at all!" Kagome stood up and slammed her hand on his desk.  
"I would advise you to sit back down Ms. Higurashi or-"  
"Or what? Detention? It's better than seeing her!" She pointed to a snooty faced Kikyo.  
"Or I'll send you to the Academy," the principal finished and raised his brow.  
"Your choice. Either get expelled or go to the Academy."  
Kagome sat back down and twiddled her thumbs. The Academy, a boarding school, she heard, was horrible. Only the baddest of the bad gets in and no one gets out. She didn't want to go there but she also didn't want to stay here.  
"I'll...go to the Academy."  
"Ok. I will call the headmaster and ask to enroll you there. It will probably be better for you than public school. You start next week. That is all."  
"Whoah! What about her punsihment?" She exclaimed pointing to Kikyo who had walked out the door.  
"She is out of the question until further notice. Enjoy your last day here. Good day." The Principal then got up and went into the glass office to call Kagome's mom.

Kagome walked out of the office. 'Great. Wonderful. I get punished and didn't even start the fight. She got away this time..' Kagome thought as she walked into the lunchroom, 'I wonder how my friends will take it..or worse..my mom.'


	11. The Academy

Crushed on a Crush

**The Academy**

"Are you packed and ready!" Kagome's mom yelled from the kitchen. Breakfast was being made. A good-bye breakfast.

"Almost! Just a few more things!" Kagome looked around her room, under her bed, and in the closet for anything else she could pack in her 3 suitcases. She picked up her diary from her desk and tossed it into the open suitcase.  
"Someday...I'll be back."  
She left her room rolling a suitcase behind her while carrying the other 2 suitcases. Her mom popped her head out of the doorway.  
"I told you not to roll that down the stairs. You'll scuff the wood!"  
"Gomen Mama! So, what smells good?"  
"Your favourite, Pancakes!"  
"Yum!"  
"They are almost done so drop your stuff and sit at the table." She then went back into the kitchen and began to flip the pancakes. Kagome put her suitcases by the door and headed for the kitchen table.  
"So," her mom began."how long will you be over at the Academy?"  
"A year. The principal also said if I liked it, he'll enroll me the rest of high school. I doubt I will even enjoy it.." Her mom brought her a stack of panackes and sat down with her own plate.  
"I think you will enjoy it. All the classes you chose seem promising."  
"I don't know.." Kagome took a bite of her pancake, "I won't see my friends practically at all and I won't see you until breaks." She lloked as though she could cry and could barely swallow her second bite.  
"You will see everyone soon, I promise. I bet your first friend will be your roommate."  
"I hardly doubt Mama." Kagome gave a smile and got up from the table. She hugged her mom and grabbed her luggage sitting by the front door. She looked around the room one more time before leaving out the door. She started her car and headed towards the direction where the Academy was. The life she used to know is now th past.

After driving for about an hour, she arrived in Tokyo. She called her mom to tell her she was almost there and that she arrived in Tokyo. She saw a sign with an arrow that said "The Academy".  
"This is it." Kagome said, "I'm almost in my nightmare."

She drove her car into the parking lot and popped open the trunk. Her 3 lonely suitcases stared at her as if they knew what was happening.  
"So this is what my life looks like.." She grabbed the suitcases and went through the fron doors of the school. She looked around and realized that this didn't look like a deliquent school. Were the rumors just rumors?

"May I help you?" A young woman in a uniform asked.  
"Yes, I'm new here."  
"Name?"  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
"Ah yes, another deliquent. What do they think this school is? A daycare center?"  
A younger like man walked up to where the two were standing.  
"Excuse me?" Kagome beamed at the woman.  
"Lady Kaede, you are dismissed." And with that, the woman went away.  
"I'm sorry. I am the headmaster, Mr. Shippou. Your principal called me and told me you were begining this week. Your room is on the 2nd floor room number B30. Here is your key. You and your roommate have only one each so try not to lose it. I will send you your schedule once you get settles in."  
"Thank you."

Kagome walked to the elevator with her luggage behind her. As she glanced around, she noticed how big the school really was. She got her key from her pocket and turned it into her room. The room mate wasn't here yet so she had the room to herself. The room was really plain so she decided to spruce up her side with posters and pictures she brought from home.

"I think this looks much better!" She walked over to a picture of Arimi, Eri, Yuri, and her from when they were in elementary school. She snatche the picture off the wall and ripped Yuri from it and threw her away.

"Still mad at Yuri?" a familiar voice asked. Kagome stood frozen and alowly turned around.****


	12. Surprise!

*EDIT*: I am still typing the chapters from my notebook..Gosh. They've been in here forever but never got to type them up because of family matters... I really do appreciate my readers! Thanks for ready thus far! This chapter is a bit short..I wanted to add this to the last chapter but I also wanted a cliff-hanger.. Now, on to the chapter:

Crushed on a Crush

**Surprise!**

"How did you get here?" Kagome squeeled and went to hug a happy Sango who was casually leaning against the doorway.  
"My foster dad got a job relocation here in Tokyo and here I am! Arimi and Eri also told me about the incident with Kikyo..little witch.."  
"I know..but I'm so glad you are here!" Kagome smiled. 'Mama was right after all..' she thought.

Sango smiled and continued to walk into the room. She stopped, then looked around. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kagome followed Sango and flopped down on her bed then yawned very loud.

"I see you redecorated.."  
"Hey!" Kagome stood up, "I don't see your side of the room decorated yet!"  
"Hmm..you're right. It needs something special.." Sango picked up a suitcase and layed it on her bed. She unzipped it and opened it up. She quickly grabbed a tube out and pulled a rolled up paper out from it and hung it on her wall.

"No way! A signed BFMV poster?" Kagome gawed at the amazingly signed poster by all the band members.  
"Yeah.. my 'dad' has connections and he got them all to sign it!" Sango snapped Kagome out of it as soon as the Headmaster entered the room.

"Here are your schedules. Dinner is always at 5:30P.M. and Brunch at 10A.M. _Never be late or you will be locked out_." (He made sure to EMPHASIZE that) With that, he walked out and went down the hallway far enough to where Kagome and Sango busted out laughing.

"He's a nice guy." Sango remarked sarcastically.  
"Don't be late or YOU WILL BE LOCKED OUT!" Kagome mocked him in almost a perfect, robot tone.  
"Shh! Stop! He might hear you!" Sango laughed so hard she fell on the floor.  
"I will terminate you if you are late." Kagome said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. She then fell on the floor too and busted out laughing. Both girls laughed so hard they were crying.

'Maybe it won't be bad here after all..' Kagome thought and looked over at Sango. Both laughed out again until they ran out of breath.


	13. Without

Crushed on a Crush

**Without..**

Arimi walked into the classrrom and sat in her usual spot and noticed Eri almost in tears.

"What's wrong Eri?"  
"It's Kagome...It's so lonely here without her and Sango."  
"Yeah..nothing is cheerful. She always brought a smile to this gloomy school. We can all thank Kikyo and Yuri too.."

Just then, Yuri got up from her table and walked over to the table that Eri and Arimi was sitting at.

"Where is Kagome? I haven't seen her nor heard from her.." Arimi and Eri turned their chairs around and both began to whisper in each other's ears as if Yuri didn't exist. They weren't going to talk to Yuri..especially after what she did to Kagome.

"Are you still not going to talk to me? I've told you I'm sorry at least a million times.." Yuri sat down in her old spot at the table. Eri and Arimi then both scooted their chairs to the other side of the table. 'Forgive Yuri? As if...' Eri thought. They heard the chair that Yuri was sitting in give a screech. Arimi looked up at Yuri, who was now standing up, and saw a single tear trickle down her cheek. Yuri then walked away and went to sit beside InuYasha. Eri looked over at his table and gave a disgusted look at him trying to softly calm Yuri.

"That's disturbing.." Eri said to Arimi.  
"Tell me something I don't know..." The bell rang for lunch to start and both girls stood up and walked to the lunchroom.

After they got their food from the line, they walked outside hoping to sit beside the fountain but InuYasha's gang beat them to it. So they had to sit on the other side of the fountain. As InuYasha's conversation began, they tried to listen..

"What got you so upset last period?" InuYasha turned to Yuri who just had her head on her knees.  
"Nothing.." she sighed and took a bite out of her sandwich.  
"Oh..OK."

"Dude!" Miroku poked InuYasha and their voices became a whisper so Yuri couldn't hear.  
"What?"  
"When a girl says those exact words, you are suppoed to say 'I know something is wrong!"  
"Oh...thanks" he said and then ate his apple.

"What an idiot.." Arimi whispered to Eri.  
"Yeah, Can't believe Kagome liked him now, SH!" Eri sounded annoyed.

"I know something's wrong, Yuri.." InuYasha pulled her chin up to his face and passionately kissed her.

"OK...now THAT IS disturbing.." Arimi thought she could throw up her lunch right now.  
"SH!" Eri listened more closely.

"It's nothing really..."  
"Please tell me. Want them and I to do something about it? Is it those girls that sit behind us?"  
"No! Those girls are-used to be my friends."  
"Keh. Whatever." Then they all got up as the bell rang for the next class to start. Arimi and Eri stumbled to their feet and went to throw their food away.

"What exciting entertainment for the day!" Eri bent down to tie her shoe.  
"Yeah, seriously. We'll have to call Kagome-chan and Sango-chan later and tell them."  
"Oh yeah!" Both girls went their seperate ways as they each headed to different classes. 


	14. First Day

Crushed on a Crush

**First Day**

"What are your classes?" Sango asked Kagome as she was putting her uniform on. Today was the first day of actual school at the Academy.

"Mine are based on music. I want to be a musician." She smiled sweetly.  
"Sweet! Mine are martial arts. I want to teach Karate."  
"You need to teach me some!" Kagome then did a kick which sent her flying down on her bottom.  
"Ow!" She sadi, rubbing her sore.  
Sango laughed,"I really need to teach fast.."  
"Hey!" Kagome laughed too. Sango looked at her watch and noticed the bell was about to ring tha signaled the students that their first class is about to begin. "We need to go." Sango tapped her watch, looking at Kagome.  
"Ok! My first class in in room 2B06."  
"Mine is 4C09. Guess I'll see you at lunch. Ja ne!" And with that, they left the room parting their seperate ways.

* * *

"Let's see..2B01...2B04...ah! 2B06!" Kagome opened the door to find the class sitting in a circle around the teacher. 'What the hell is this?' Kagome thought and closed the door behind her, loud enough to where the teacher spoke.

"Come new student. Introduce yourself." the teacher calmly said.  
"Ohayo! My name is Higurashi Kagome!"  
"My name is Ms. Rin. But just call me Rin. We call everyone their first name in here." The teacher pointed to an empty spot in the circle. "Sit there."

Kagome put her backback down and ent to sit down. She gazed around the room and noticed that it was adorned in Buddha. 'Is this teacher somehow a Monk?' she thought until her eyes met the gaze of her teachers. As if the teacher read her mind she said, "This class is named 'Music Appreciation' for a reason. Here, we learn of folk music and traditional instruments. I teach through Buddha in every way." She pointed to this shrine looking thing in the corner of her classroom where this nice statue of Buddha sat.  
'This teacher as hit crazy town.' Kagome giggled at the thought. 'I wonder how Sango is doing?'

* * *

Sango walked into her classroom which actually looked more like a dojo.  
"Class, this is out new student. Introduce yourself." The whole class bowed and gleamly looked at Sango.  
"Hello. My name is Sango.." She bowed back.  
"Class, treat her with respect as you know what shall happen." she turned to look at Sango," my name is Kirara but Sensei is the most of formal and correct. You start at white and work to black. Now, go get changed into your proper attire." The teacher pointed at a door which apparently was the locker room to change.  
'This is going to be easy.' Sango thought and began to walk to the locker room.

* * *

At lunch, the girls found each other and began to chat about how their day had been so far.  
"Hi! How was your day?" Sango asked.  
"Well, My first class teacher is Buddha crazy..you?"  
"One of my teachers is a woman that acts and sounds like a man." Both girls laughed and continued to eat and chat about their other classes.


	15. And Then Some

Crushed on a Crush

**And Then Some**

Months went by and before anyone knew it, it was summer! Arimi and Eri haven't had any trouble since they overheard InuYasha's and Yuri's conversation. Everything seemed perfect. They girls had planned to go to the beach with Kagome after Kagome invited them.

"Summer! Finally! No school work.." Eri stretched out her arms and put them behind her head. The sand felt soft against her back. The sound of the waves making this the perfect day.  
"I know! And the best part is that Kagome is meeting us here in a little bit! We haven't heard from her nor seen her since she moved.." Arimi reached into her beach bag and turned her cellphone on, reading the message that Kagome sent:

"Arimi, cnt w8 2 meet U & Eri! 3 o'clock! Dnt 4get! K? Bye-Bye!"  
Kagome 9:00A.M.

"3 o'clock needs to hurry!" Eri got out her sunscreen and rubbed it on her arms.  
"I know!" Just then, they heard giggling not too far from them. The glanced over to their right and saw InuYasha holding hands with Yuri.

"Oh no! They can't be here when Kagome gets here!" Both girls gathered their items and headed for the boardwalk.  
"I'll just text Kagome to meet us up here."  
"Good. Now, all we need to do is avoid them.." They found an empty table and sat there waiting for Kagome to arrive.

3 o'clock came by faster than they had thought and saw Kagome round the corner in search of them.  
"Kagome-chan!" They yelled at the same time and ran to give her a big group hug.  
"I've missed both of you so much!" Kagome said and they headed back to their table.  
"Not much has happened since you left.."  
"Yeah, nothing.."  
"Really? How is everyone?"  
"They are fine! Kouga misses you!" Eri winked and gave a kissy face towards Kagome. Kagome lightly pushed her into Arimi and chuckled.  
"That isn't funny guys!"  
"Then why are you laughing?" Then all of them busted out laughing again.  
"Where is Sango?"  
"She had a class today.."  
"Aw! I wish she could have come.."  
"I know! They only time we could see both of you and she had a class to attend even though it is summer.."

All the girls chatted about their classes and how much has happened. Hours went by and they had walked in at least all of the shops that were opened. They finally settled down and began to chow down on their ice cream they had bought. Arimi asked Kagome a question and saw behind her InuYasha and Yuri coming up towards them. Arimi gave a glance to Eri who then looked up and saw the same sight.  
"He-Hey! Let's check out the guys at the beach! We've spent all our time here and not in the sand! Come on!" Kagome, with her confused look, got up and turned around just in time to see the couple holding hands and laughing. Kagome held her stomach and turned around to face Eri and Arimi.  
"I feel sick..it might have been the ice cream..We'll have to do this again sometime!" She turned around and began to run.  
"Wait! We'll-" Kagome stopped and turned around with tears forming around her eyes.  
"No.." she said while trying not to cry, "I will walk myself out. Thanks." Then she started to run and accidentally brushed shoulder with InuYasha. But she didn't turn around or anything. She kept running..until she was out of sight. Out of sight out of mind...right?

'Poor Kagome..' Eri thought. Yuri spotted the two girls and ran towards them (obviously not noticing that a teary eyed Kagome just ran by them..)  
"Hi girls!" Yuri cheerfully said. But they just grabbed their stuff and turned around as if nothing was said to them.

"Come on, Yuri.."InuYasha managed to catch up with Yuri and noticed how the girls treated her, "don't worry about them." He grabbed her by the hand and both groups went their seperate ways..not thinking of what could just happen next.. 


	16. WHAT?

*EDIT* This chapter is one of my personal favourites, though I actually have no idea why... Thanks to everyone so far who have read it and enjoyed it even the haters[; If you comment, it just means you read it and wanted to comment but if you commented and haven't read it, you are just an ignorant person. But hey, Haters make people famous..like Justin Beiber (a lot of people -including me- don't like his music) but that just makes him more famous[:  
(ALSO THE CHAPTERS WILL BEGIN TO BE LONGER) *KUDOS to you, my fans*

Crushed on a Crush

**WHAT?**

Later that night, after the beach, InuYasha dropped off Yuri at her house and drove home. Tiredly, he found his key to the front door of the giant mansion (after fumbling in his pockets for them) and opened the door to find Sesshomaru sitting leisurely on the couch with a book in his hand.  
"Well hello little brother.." Sesshomaru said and motioned for him to sit on the couch. InuYasha was just going to ignore it and walk right up to his room to sleep but the fire in Sesshomaru's narrowing eyes made him walk towards the devishly good looking beast and sat.  
"What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha crossed his leg and looked at the crackling fire in the massive fireplace.  
"Father called.." Sesshomaru marked his page and sat it beside him on the table. He heard InuYasha do his signature 'keh'.  
"What did _he_ want?" InuYasha then looked at his brother and his eyes met the cold, dark ones.  
"He told me that since I'm about to graduate college and take over all of the businesses owned, he sees the need of you...going to the Academy and staying there until you finish and start college." Sesshomaru gave somewhat pf a smile and picked his book back up to continue his chapter. InuYasha stood up and went to block Sesshomaru's light so he'll pay attention (as if that made him..)  
"He is crazy if he thinks I'm going to _that_ school!" InuYasha got right up in his face but Sesshomaru waved at him as if to avoid the whole conversation.  
"It is Father's wish..and what Father wants, he shall get." Sesshomaru didn't even glance up at the now furious InuYasha  
"This isn't business. I'm not some company you can buy!"  
"Well I don't want Father cutting off my funds..so I told him you will go and you are now packing your things. He said the limo will be here early in the morning. So I suggest you go to your room and pack.  
"This isn't fair whatsoever Sesshomaru!"  
"Not fair..?" Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at InuYasha like he was a little bug needed to be squashed. He continued, "Remember when I went to the Academy?" He walked over to the fireplace. "Best years of my life..hit up on a lot of girls.."  
"You are such a pig.."  
"Oh am I? What about that girl..Yuri is it?.. That you are dating. Anything happen yet?" InuYasha turned around and gave an evil glance at Sesshomaru. He was about to say something but Sesshomaru interrupted.  
"Save it little brother..How about you go upstairs and to your room?" Sesshomaru walked past him and went to sit back down on the luxurious couch to finish reading his book. Those last words finished the conversation and InuYasha knew it to be true. He walked upstairs to his room and literally just fell on his bed from exhaustion. The whole conversation repeating in his head. 'The Academy..' he thought, 'keh..whatever..' and fell asleep.

* * *

InuYasha woke up to the sun shining on his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He changed into his lounging pants and walked downstairs. As he came out of his room he glanced through the balcony bars and saw..Yuri? Yuri was here? This early? Wait..what time is it again..? He began to walk downstairs and if he didn't step on a squeeky bored. Yuri glanced up..frowning? Almost in..tears? InuYasha ran downstairs towards Yuri and gave her a huge hug.  
"Sit down InuYasha." She patted to the empty space beside her. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. Why did she seem so upset?  
"What's wrong?" He grabbed her hand.  
"It's about us.." she twiddled her thumbs, "I think...we need to see other people.."  
InuYasha's hand slipped away from hers and his mouth gaped open.  
"Wh-why?"  
"It's me. My fault. Arimi, Eri and Kagome have been avoiding me for months and I can't deal with it anymore. I love you but my friends are first." Yuri sighed, happy to get it off her chest but that smile turned into a frown when InuYasha stood up, his face covered by his bangs.  
"S-so this is the end?" he gave it a thought and his fists tightened by his sides, "well, you won't be seeing me anymore then.." Yuri then stood up and stood in front of him.  
"InuYa-" She began to say but he stopped her.  
"No!" he yelled, "I won't ever see you again! I'm..going to the Academy.." he turned so she couldn't see his hurt face.  
"I see.." Yuri turned around to face the door. Sesshomaru peeked around the corner of the kitchen.  
"What could possibly be going on at this time in the- oh..I forgot to tell you, I let her in." InuYasha gave him a glance that just screamed 'GO AWAY!' Sesshomaru's lifeless face didn't even flinch but he wasn't interested in what was happening anyway so he went back to the kitchen.  
"I'll be going then." Yuri's hand touched the door knob and she turned it, walking out. InuYasha slammed the door behind and walked back up to his room.  
'Yuri..' he thought and slammed the door behind him.


	17. Really?

*EDIT* I am extremely sorry! Not until yesterday did I find out that I had been given the wrong names of Kagome's school friends in the series. I got Eri's name right but instead of Yuri it is Yuki and Arimi is Ayumi...but I'm already too far in the story to turn around so please acknowledge this...But in other terms, everyone has noticed that Eri,Yuki, and Ayumi aren't made up..they are in the InuYasha series..I just felt like they were barely in any stories and dragged them into the middle of this drama[; Now, back to the story:

Crushed on a Crush

**Really?**

The girls walked into the classroom and sat down in their usual spots. Arimi began talking to Eri about that other day at the beach when Yuri walked up to them and began talking.

"Hi Arimi. Hi Eri." She said with a wide smile on her face..the little devil..  
Eri sighed," What do_ you _want?" and she glanced up at Yuri with an annoyed expression on her face.  
"I..um...well.." Yuri couldn't find the right words to say but Arimi butted in and answered her question.  
"Kagome? Why do you care? In fact, why aren't you over there with InuYasha?" She turned around and pointed to where he usually sat but alas, his sit was empty. Arimi had a confused look on her face and was wondering why he wasn't there. Sure, he'd try to skip classes a few times a week but he never skipped _this _class because _she_ was in here almost all the time. She turned to Yuri when she started to say something which snapped her out of it.  
"I-We decided to split." Yuri turned her face away from them to the window and then looked back, "and besides...he moved.." She wanted to cry, she really did, but that scene a few mornings ago kept replaying in her head. It was _he_ who yelled at _her_. _He_ was to blame! And yet...  
"He moved? Why?" Eri rested her head on her hand and looked at Yuri, waiting for a reply...she was taking too long to answer.  
"Yo Miroku!" Arimi yelled at him. He looked back and casually got up and walked towards their table. 'What did they want?' he thought.  
"Where is InuYasha?" Eri asked.  
"I don't know. I tried to call his house this morning but not even zombie Sesshomaru answered the phone.."  
"He's your best friend.."  
"Yeah and guess what? He didn't tell me anything.." He turned and walked back to his seat. The girls both looked at Yuri in wide eyes.  
"He had to have told you..right?" Eri asked and motioned her to sit in her old seat beside her. Yuri looked at the seat for a moment and sat down. She shook her head no.  
"He's so secretive.." She said and tightened the grip she had on her skirt.  
"He really is.." the other girls agreed and nodded their heads.  
"Hey guys.." Yuri hesitated to ask and looked at the floor,"Can..we start..over?" Arimi and Eri looked at each other then at her with blank stares. They weren't expecting that to come from her mouth. The toughest out of all of them is asking to start over...her! Of all people! Both girls turned around and whispered a few things leaving Yuri looking helpless and patiently waiting for a reply.  
"Well.." Arimi began," My name is Arimi."  
"My name is Eri!" Eri smiled back at Yuri who looked up at both girls, at the verge of tears. She hugged both of them tight.  
"And..my..name..is Yuri.." She said between sobs.

After she had calmed down, Yuri had one more question to ask.  
"Where..is Kagome.." she sniffled. Eri and Arimi both looked down and shook their head.  
"She isn't..dead..is she?" Yuri's eyes got wide. Both girls snapped their heads back up and yelled no at the same time.  
"She moved..to another school.." Eri quietly said.  
"Which one?"  
"The Academy." Yuri gasped at the name. _'The Academy?'_ she thought..'but isn't that where...' her thoughts were interrupted by Arimi.  
"And it's yours and Kikyo's fault.." She crossed her arms across her chest and slumped down in her chair.  
"Oh..gomen." she bowed.  
"It's fine.." Eri smiled.  
"Where is Sango?"  
"Academy.." Arimi tiredly said.  
"Why is everyone going there? Anyway..why is she going there?"  
"Her foster dad got transferred to Tokyo and now she goes there..."  
"And for Kagome?"  
"Well...long story short, she punched Kikyo because she ripped her paper(or something) who then got a nosebleed and Principal 'whats-his-face' thought it would be better if Kagome went to the Academy then some other public school..." Eri bitterly said. Arimi then butted in with her 2 cents.  
"And she was happy to go because then she couldn't see you and InuYasha together."  
"Oh.." Yuri's eyes filled and a tear ran across her cheek. Eri elbowed Arimi in the side and tried to calm Yuri down.  
"B-But it's fine! She likes it there!" She patted Yuri on the back and gave her hug which eventually calmed her down..  
"We need to call her.."  
"What about me?"  
"yes..you are still her worst enemy.."  
"Hm..Kagome is a forgiving person but what about you? After what you did..I don't know.." The bell rang for class to begin and that stopped the conversation at that point. Yuri asked if she could sit there and of course it was fine. She was still overwhelmed by the whole ordeal that just took place. She was friends with them again but what about Kagome? Kagome was her best friend and vice versa. She hopefully began to take notes which took her mind off of the whole subject. 


	18. And We Met

*EDIT* This is one of my other favourites[: This chapter is also one of the longer chapters. I'm also not updating tommorrow because it's Father's Day and I'm going to be gone all day. So, I wrote this long chapter so you can enjoy it for 2 days. Thanks for my support!

Crushed on a Crush

**Secret No More**

Kagome just finished her class and bumped into Sango who came out of the bathroom.  
"Are you ready for the dance tonight?" Kagome and Sango began to walk down the stairs to the lunchroom.  
"Not really..I don't dance at all." Sango giggled at the thought of her ballroom dancing.  
"I don't either but you have to come with me!"  
"Hmm..", Sango thought," Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do tonight." She smiled. They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the lunchroom with their stomachs growling.

* * *

Arimi rushed into the lunchroom looking for Eri and Yuri. She spotted them at the end of line and rushed over there, nearly tripping over her own two feet. Eri noticed her coming and almost fell back but Yuri caught her just in time.  
"You will not believe what I just heard!" Arimi said, barely breathing she ran so fast.  
"Well, let's go sit down and listen to it.." Yuri said, notiving that Arimi looked like she could pass out any second.  
"Ok." The girls went to their usual spot and sat down. Arimi still tired from running and grabbed Yuri's milk, gulping most it down. She hated milk but it actually looked good at the time.  
"Ok," Eri began,"What did you hear?"  
"OK...Kikyo..is...MOVING!" The other curious girls gasped at the thought. Kikyo is finally moving? Why...and where?  
"NO!" Yuri yelled.  
"Yes!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Ok..I was walking to the lunchroom and you know, I always pass by the Principal's office..anyway! I passed by and heard Kikyo's voice along with a few unfamiliar ones. I tried to listen but all I got was that she was moving!"  
"Finally!" Yuri happily said and put her hands behind her head and leaned back, "she was always on my case when I was dating InuYasha.."  
"She was pyscho over him!"  
"Yeah, when they broke upm she was a nervous wreck!" All the girls giggled and they gulped the rest of their lunch down. Finally, Kikyo is moving. But still...why? The bell rang for them to go to their next class.  
"Bye!" They said to each other and walked out.

* * *

Later that night was the big Academy Dance. It is only held once a year and everyone is invited. A person can only invite one other from a different school. But Kagome and Sango were inseparable ever since they found out they both went here and were roommates! Kagome was in front of the bathroom mirror gathering her hair up to the top of her head in a victorian style. Sango was in the room putting her dress on. They had both went dress shopping earlier in the day after getting released early from their classes. Kagome had only tried on 4 dresses before finding 'the one' and Sango just picked a dress from the rack and decided 'sure, this is nice' (Sango wasn't too fond of dress shopping).  
"I hope I look OK" both girls said at the same time and giggled.  
"OK. On the count of 3."  
"Ok. 1."  
"2"  
"3!" They both revealed and each went in 'awe'. Sango had picked out a long, formal purple satin dress with a a pink sash around her waist. Kagome was wearing a short, puffy dress that hugged her in the right way. It was an emerald green and it sparkled when light struck it perfectly. She also had on a lighter green bolero shrug that was kind of last minute because she wasn't really into short sleeved anything.  
"You look gorgeous, Kagome!" Sango walked over and hugged the blushing Kagome.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, guess." Kagome grabbed her purse and they both hooked arms and walked out of the door, heading towards the ballroom.  
InuYasha was in his private room on the guys floor of the Academy getting for the dance.  
'Ugh..I hate dances..' InuYasha thought and fixed his tie. The flashback of a few days ago conversation hit him with another ton of bricks:

_"You do have to go, you know that right?" Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at InuYasha who was still packing his bags.  
"Why do I even have to go to the stupid dance?" InuYasha closed his 4th suitcase and reached under the bed to grab the last one.  
"Father already talked to Headmaster and the Headmaster was honoured to have a 3rd generation attend his school. He also told him that you would get 'special benefits' if you attend the dance and give a speech. You do want everything, don't you?" Sesshoamru gave somewhat of a smirk. InuYasha stopped packing and briskfully turned to look at Sesshomaru.  
"I will not turn into one of you or __him__!" he snarled, knowing what Sesshomaru meant by 'wanting everything'. Sesshomaru just gave a chuckle and turned to walk out the door.  
"You'll see.." was all he said before leaving the room. InuYasha glanced out the window and saw the limo waiting for him.  
'Here I go..' he thought and grabbed all of his suitcases, giving one last glance at his room, he walked out and went down the stairs._

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on his door. Before InuYasha even had the chance to turn the knob, Miroku barged in.  
"Well...am I in the wrong room?" he glanced at the well-dressed InuYasha and smiled.  
"Oh, shut up." InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked back over the mirror, fixing anything out of place, "I see you also dressed somewhat nice.." Miroku had on a purple tuxedo with a black tie. InuYasha had on a red tuxedo with a white tie.  
"Just something I threw together from my house. You don't look too happy..You are supposed to be smiling! Think of the wonderful girls that are downstairs just waiting..." he trailed off.  
InuYasha ignored him and took one more glance at the mirror before turning around and walking out the door.  
"Are you coming or not?" He growled at Miroku who was still daydreaming.  
"I'm coming!" He ran out the door to catch up with InuYasha.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had thankfully already found seats in the far corner of the room. A slow song came on which made Sango and Kagome feel so lonely.  
"I hate slow songs when you have no one to dance with.." Kagome depressingly said.  
"I agree.." Sango yawned and put her hands behind her head and leaned against the wall. Kagome just rested her head on her hands. 'Maybe we'll get asked..' she hopefully thought.

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku arrived and walked into the room. They both glanced around the room.  
"It sure is crowded.." Miroku said.  
"I know..hey! Here are some empty seats!" InuYasha sat down and motioned for Miroku to sit down but Miroku had wondered off to 'look' at the other girls.  
'Miroku..' InuYasha thought and waited until the Headmaster came. He didn't want to give a speech but he really did want SOME of the benefits...but not ALL...  
As if right on que, the music stopped and the Headmaster stepped up to the microphone. Both of the girls glanced up and saw him blabbing on about school and other things but then he said something that really surprised them.  
"I would like to introduce our new student whose Father greatly funds our school," the Headmaster began and motioned for InuYasha to come up. InuYasha saw him and quickly got up to the microphone.  
"Well..My name is InuYasha.." InuYasha began to say but Kagome's mouth just dropped, completely in shock.  
"Ka-Kagome.." Sango looked over at Kagome. All Kagome could do was stare. Why? Him of all people was enrolled in the same school as her.  
"...I hope to learn well here and enjoy the rest of the dance." He finished his speech finally and found his way back to the seat he was sitting in. The music started again and Miroku found his way to InuYasha. He had a red mark across his cheek.  
"Miroku.." InuYasha began to say, knowing why had that mark..  
"It was worth it.." he smiled, "Anyway, nice speech."  
"Yeah, thanks." He crossed his arms and gave his signature 'keh', "Let's go..I came to give a speech and now that I did, I want to get this stupid thing off.." He fiddled with his tie and it finally let loose. Both guys got up and walked out of the door.

On the other side of the room sat shocked Kagome. Sango finally snapped her out of it and a tear rolled down her face.  
"I came here to get away..just to.." She got up and fled across the room, leaving Sango behind. Her eyes were so blurry she ran past the guys and didn't even notice them. Sango stood up and went to run after her. She opened the door and noticed that the guys were hanging around the front door. She held her head up high and walked through the door. She picked up her dress and ran up the stairs.

Miroku glanced up and saw her running up the stairs. He yelled her name but Sango didn't look back. He turned around and saw InuYasha with a puzzled look on his face.  
"What was that?"  
"I thought I saw someone I knew. Anyway, I need get home. My mom will kill me if I don't." InuYasha nodded and waved at Miroku who was already out the door.  
'He is so weird..' he thought and walked up the stairs, ready to just fall dead to the world.


	19. Forgiven and NO!

*EDIT* I have sad news...I WILL NOT continue this story...

Until Thursday[: HAH! Got you! Anyway, I have to go get my braces off and to do that, I have to drive almost 400 miles (shoot me now) and I will have no internet access until Thursday..(seriously, kill me) D: So to make it up for you guys..I will post Ch 20,21, and 22 on Thursday! I love all of you! Now, continue with this chapter!

Crushed on a Crush

**Forgiven and...NO!**

"Kagome?" Sango muffled as she walked out from the bathroom and went to wake up Kagome with a toothbrush still in her mouth.  
"Hmmmm.." Kagome moaned and turned over to face the wall.  
"The first class is about to begin.." she went back to the bathroom and washed her mouth out.  
"Leave me be..." Kagome reached for the covers and pulled them over head. She didn't want to go..not after what happened last night..not because of that... Sango's face turned a shade of red and she yanked the covers from Kagome off of her.  
"No! This is stupid! Really? Over some guy? When you have enough since talk to me then!" Sango stomped out the door and slammed it shut. 'Why is she like this?...Kagome..' She thought and walked to her first Sango was gone, she began to cry softly and sat up.'She doesn't understand..' she thought and got out of bed. She put on her wrinkled uniform, barely brushed her hair, grabbed her backpack, and walked out the door to go to her class.

She barely made it into the classroom when the bell rang. She sat her stuff down and went to sit in the 'Circle of Life' the teacher called it. It hadn't been 10 minutes and there was a knock on the door. The teacher, knowing she wasn't supposed to open the door unless for a good reason or excuse, stood by the door and listened to the excuse.  
"Gomenasai! I couldn't find your room! I'm new here...Ah! I'm InuYasha!" the voice said. Kagome's heart sank.  
"Oh, well...come in." Rin opened the door and showed him to the circle. He sat in the circle far across from Kagome but still could see her and vice versa.  
"Now," the teacher began," I teach through Buddha.." the teacher was showing him around, pointing at every little thing. Kagome was still in shock and on the verge of tears..  
'What did I do? Why is this happening to me?' she screamed in her head over and over. The teacher began to teach and she just slowly isolated herself from everyone else. She glanced over at him a couple of times but something just didn't look right..  
'What happened to his "Bad Boy" image? Hmph.._Yuri _probably changed him..' He was wearing the guys uniform except he didn't have the jacket on and the shirt had the first 2 top buttons unbuttoned.(Sexiness) But his hair wasn't teased, his piercings weren't in, and he wasn't wearing 'guyliner' or his usual black fingernail polish.  
'Is this part of the dress code?' Kagome's thoughts had her running through the whole period and were interrupted when the bell rang. The other classes went by and InuYasha wasn't in either of them which was a good thing.

* * *

Lunch came and Kagome ran to the lunchroom to find Sango.  
'I wonder if she is still mad at me..' she thought when she spotted Sango sitting at their usual table. She ran over there.  
"I have something to say.." they both said at the same time. They giggled and Kagome sat down trying to catch her breath.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning. I just held in my anger and let it out on you.."  
"I'm sorry that I was such a brat. It won't happen ever again!" Kagome smiled, "but..guess what?"  
"What?" Sango was all ears now.  
"InuYasha is in my Music App. class.." she bit her lip.  
"No! ...Uh-oh...Kikyo is in my Karate class.." Sango looked at Kagome who looked like she was going to explode.  
"What is that girl doing here?" She stood up and screamed. The lunchroom got quiet and all eyes were on her. She looked at Sango who was motioning her to sit down. She sat back down slowly and soon the students began to talk amongst themselves first in whispers and then full out talking.  
"That was awkward.." Kagome was embarassed. Sango just kind of giggled at the face Kagome was making.  
"Hey! It isn't funny.." then Kagome busted out laughing too.  
"I guess we'll call the girls after school is over." Sango picked up her lunch and threw the remaining away.  
"Let's go to the next class.."  
"Ok." they went around the back just in case the students' eyes would follow them.

* * *

After school was over, the girls found each other and headed back to their room. The day went by fast considering that Kagome was so anxious to call her friends back home. They walked into their room and Kagome soon found her phone and dialed Eri's number, her fingers flying fast across the keyboard.  
"Slow down Kagome..One of these days you will injure some fingers.." Sango laughed and went to put her pjs on.  
"Yes?" Kagome heard Eri's voice.  
"Eri? It's Kagome!"  
"Kagome! Let me put you on speaker." She heard the phone being put down and a beep. signaling the phone had been put on speaker.  
"Hi Kagome!" All of these girl's voices rang at the same time.  
"Who is all there?"  
"Me, Arimi. and Yuri."  
Kagome reacted immediatly," Wha-YURI? What is this? Make Kagome feel horrible week?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What's with Yuri being over there?"  
"Well...long story short...Her and InuYasha broke up and we all forgave her and now it is your turn." Kagome heard the phone being passed to someone and then a beep. It had been taken off speaker.  
"Kagome..Please forgive me..I am so sorry I caused you so much crap.."  
Kagome was quiet for a few seconds and then spoke.  
"Why? Why did you?" her voice faltered.  
Yuri sighed," We had talked before many times behind everyone's back. He finally told me he liked me and I did the same. I wasn't thinking when we started to aactually date. Then a couple of days ago he moved-"  
"Yeah, I noticed. Today! He is here and in my first class!"  
"He's...in your class? Oh Kagome...but he still didn't tell me why he moved.." Yuri's voice was trailing off and Kagome could hear nothing but silence. Should she forgive her? After everything?  
"Yuri."  
"Hai."  
"I..."Kagome bit her lip," do forgive you but I don't trust you just yet.."  
"I understand." Yuri handed the phone to Eri who then put it on speaker.  
"He's going to your school?" Eri yelled right in the phone which made Kagome's ear twitch.  
"And guess what else.."  
"What?" She heard Arimi yell too. Did they all just want Kagome to go deaf?  
"Kikyo does too.." Silence was on the other side of the phone. Everyone was in shock.  
"Well, I haven't seen her but Sango said she was in one of her classes..." Sango then came running through the door.  
"Sango? What is it?" Kagome yelled and forgot that she still had the phone attached to her head.  
"Well.." Sango said, breathless, "Kikyo is our next door neighbor.."  
"Of course she is.." Kagome said as if she knew what the next major plot was going to be.  
The girls on the other end gasped. Sango grabbed the phone from Kagome and spoke.  
"Hi guys! Kagome and I have a lot of studying to do. We'll see you tommorrow."  
"Oh yeah! We almost forgot becaus eof all the commotion and shock. Bye guys!  
"Bye!" Sango closed the phone and handed it to Kagome. Kagome stuck on her night stand and fell back on her bed. She was still in her uniform but she didn't care. She fell asleep right there. Tommorrow was Saturday and nothing would ruin that. Not even...maybe InuYasha?


	20. New You

*EDIT* Thank-you to everyone who have waited. I hope you understand that this trip has killed my pedal foot, my butt, and my teeth are sore but straight but I love all of you too much to leave you hanging even though I'm tired and in pain. So as I promised, chapter 20, 21, and 22 are being posted today! Hoo-Rah for the awesome viewers! :D

Crushed on a Crush

**New You**

It was already Saturday before both girls knew it. Kagome barely slept because the same conversation kept replaying her head. Sango slept like an angel (sucks for Kagome). The girls had gotten up and got dressed. Today was going to be just them and Eri, Yuri, and Arimi. Saturday with the girls. Kagome and Sango walked out of the front door headed towards her car. It was parked on the other side of the school so they had to walk farther and Kagome didn't care much about the extra walk but nothing was going to ruin this day.  
"It is such a gorgeous day." Sango commented as they got into the car.  
"It really is. I'm so glad today is Saturday! I needed to go shopping and buy some new outfits." She started the car and drove off the ot heading toawrds the mall.  
"Hmmm..." Sango gave a glance at Kagome, as if studying her for a science experiment.  
"What is it?"  
"I was just thinking..maybe you should change your image..Only a little bit..just tweak it."  
"Well..." Kagome thought for a second, "I do like everything to actually change my image...I could become what InuYasha is..it wouldn't be that hard since we practically like the same things..I guess it wouldn't hurt." She turned off to the ramp that leads to downtown Tokyo. They found the mall and drove through the parking lot.  
"There never is a parking space.."Kagome grumbled. She turned around a corner adn saw Yuri's car and an empty space beside it. She pulled into the space and saw Yuri and the rest get out of the car and wave. Kagome unlocked the cars and Sango ran out to give everyone a big hug. SHe hasn't seen them in forever because she was sick last few weeks of school until she moved here. Kagome ran out and gave everyone a hug to. (So much hugging, eh?)  
"So, what store should we hit first?" Eri asked. They all hooked arms and headed towards the huge glass doors of the mall.  
"Uhh.." Kagome was nervous..but why? "How about we go to the hair salon?"  
All of the girls except Sango gasped.  
"And cut off your beautiful long hair?" Arimi exclaimed.  
"I was thinking that maybe I should tweak my style.." She gave a wink at Sango who stood there smiling at everyone's comments. After a few minutes, they finally agreed and walked towards the hair salon. Kagome checked in and waited for her name to be called.

* * *

"Why are we at the mall again?" Miroku asked chomping down on his 2nd Taiyaki (which was really InuYasha's...)  
"For the last time, we are hear because HT got new shipment and you wanted to go to Spencers.." InuYasha gave a disgusted look.  
"Best. Store. Ever." Miroku just smiled.  
"Whatever."  
"Can we make one more stop?" Miroku stopped and looked into InuYasha's golden eyes.  
"Keh. What is it this time?" he crossed his arms.  
"I have to pee.."  
"Oh for crying out loud!" InuYasha yelled, waving his arms in the air, "I told you to go before we came here!"  
"Sorry." Miroku walked to where the restrooms were. InuYasha rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

"Higurashi, Kagome." The hair stylist called out her name. The girls wished her luck and Kagome stood up and walked over the seat that the stylist pointed at.  
"What style are you looking for?"  
"I was wanting a look like maybe Haley from Paramore or something that screams rock." The stylist looked at her like she was crazy. This girl, right here, wants a rock hairstyle? The stylist didn't question and shrugged it off. She then started to snip away at Kagome's beautiful, long hair.  
It seemed like forever before she was finally done. Kagome opened her eyes and turned the chair around and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"It's awesome!" She screamed and turned to her friends.  
"Kagome-chan! It is kawaii!" They yelled at the same time.  
"Now..." Arimi smiled, "to HT!" She grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of the store.  
"I'm sorry." Sango said to the stylist and paid for Kagome's hair.'She owes me..' she thought.  
The rest of the girls bowed and followed Kagome and Arimi. They walked and walked all the way across the mall.  
"Arimi must have been running..I'm surprised skid marks aren't on the floors." the girls giggled.  
"Hey! There is Arimi!" Eri pointed and said. They girls ran up to her.  
"Where is Kagome?"  
"She saw that," Arimi pointed to a BFMV shirt being displayed at the window, "and that," she pointed to a sign that read 'Buy a band shirt and get another free.', "and she freaked and ran inside."  
"That is Kagome..." Sango said and giggled.  
"I guess we'll wait..." Yuri said and looked over to her left, "Oh no!" she yelled.  
"Wha-" she covered Eri's mouth and pushed the others behind some bushes.  
"What is it?" Eri whispered, angrily.  
"InuYasha and Miroku." The girls followed their movement into the store.  
"This should be interesting.." Arimi said. The girls giggled.

* * *

"We are only in here for that?" Miroku looked bored.  
"Yes and then we will be out so you can go to Spencers." he disgustingly said.  
"Fine."  
"I see it Miroku!" InuYasha dashed towards a shirt as he saw was the only one left.  
"Gotcha!" His hand touch anothers. The hand was warm and seemed full of light. His eyes looked down at brown ones. It seemed as though everything froze and all you could hear were their heartbeats.  
"I..uh.." Kagome studdered, "you can have it!" She took her hand from his and ran out of the store. She ran from InuYasha. She didn't stop running. She ran past everyone and everything. Everything seemed in slow motion. Her friedns tried to catch up to her. Kagome ran out of the mall and to her car. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Sango had the car keys. Her friends finally caught up to her. She was sitting beside the car.  
Arimi pulled her up, "Why did you run away? Baka!" Kagome grabbed loose of her grip and told them what happened.  
Yuri sighed, "Maybe one day.."  
"One day what?"  
"Nevermind. Let's go home." Everyone agreed. They were most definitely tired from running all over the place. Everyone hugged one another and they got in their cars and drove home.

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku still stood in shock.  
"Who was that chick!" Miroku smiled, all thoughts running through his head.  
"I don't know but I got the last shirt!"  
"Only because that girl said you could have it..." He gave a straight face at InuYasha. InuYasha didn't care who she was. As long as he got that shirt, he was fine.  
"Whatever." He gave his signature 'keh', "You wanted to go to Spencers?"  
"Yeah! Good stuff in there!"  
"Whatever you say.." he went to the counter and checked out. Miroku got a head start to Spencers. InuYasha, however, slowly walked there...with the image of 'the girl' still fresh in his mind.


	21. New You Later that night

*EDIT* I am so sorry! This chapter is really short! I intended for it to be long but I got interrupted when they called my name to pull me to the back to take off my braces. (Yes, I write anywhere I can! Would you believe I also tried to write while driving? I'm dangerous..haha.) Anyway, I lost track of mind and forgot what I was going to put and just scribbled something down at the end.. I also thought about adding it to the last chapter but I thought, 'what the hell? why not just leave it alone'..so here it is: chapter 21!

Crushed on a Crush

**New You (Later that night)  
**  
"Who knew that both of you would meet up in the same store? It's great that you did but you ran out like an idiot." Sango said when they walked into the room. They took off her clothes and put their pjs on. Sango looked at the clock and it read "10:45PM." She groaned and plopped on her bed.  
"I'm sorry! I freaked when our hands touched!" She blushed and lied on her back.  
"I still think you should ahve talked to him..or at least grabbed the shirt from him and yelled 'Mine!' Sango laughed at the image she had in her head of Kagome running off with the shirt leaving InuYasha confused and Miroku laughing...she smiled.  
"That would be funny.."  
"Kagome..If I tell you something promise you won't freak?"  
"Sure. Tell me."  
"I like Miroku..InuYasha's friend?" She closed her eyes waiting to hear Kagome laugh but it was quiet. She slowly opened and found a smiling Kagome looking back at her.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"I knew it the whole time! The way you looked at him in class and slo that time he grabbed your butt! You blushed..I saw..I was just waiting for you to say something.."  
"No fair!" Sango sat up and walked over to Kagome and put her hadns on her hips, "you didn't give hints or anything! It's like I was the only one who knew!"  
Kagome laughed at her then, "You are just too readable.." Sango blushed and walked back over to her bed to lie down. She quickly changed the subject.  
"Kikyo is pretty much obsessed, right?"  
"Yeah!" Kagome mocked what just happened right after they got back from the mall, "He is so hot Janelle! You wouldn't believe!" both girls busted out laughing.  
"I think Janelle is tired of hearing her.." Sango said between laughs.  
"Kikyo is so weird! I'm surprised they dated as long as they did!"  
"I know!" Sango yawned followed by Kagome yawning. (Stupid yawning disease!)  
"I'm tired.."  
"Same here.." Sango reached over and turned off the lamp.  
"Good night!"  
"You too!"


	22. Leaving So Soon?

*EDIT* Ok..I know you're tired of hearing my excuses but this is also short...I promise it was going to be long but my dentist decided that I needed to stay for 3 hours and wait to get my retainer..I began writing thinking I would get this done and if they didn't get it done in an hour...so I lost my train of thought..and had to shorten this chapter if it were going to make any sense...I know! Cuff me and send me to jail..but here is 22!

Crushed on a Crush

**Leaving so Soon?  
**  
Kagome woke up to Sango's phone ringing for the 4th time. She finally had the strength to lean over and and see that it was Sango's 'mom'. She got up and tried to shake Sango awake.  
"Sango.."  
"hmm..."  
"Sango-chan.."  
"hmm..."  
"SANGO! IT'S YOUR MOM!" She yelled loudly in Sango's ear. Sango woke up and tried to smother Kagome with a pillow.  
"Sango!" she muffled from the pillow.  
"Sorry..I just learned it in class last week.." she picked up the phone, "Ah Mama!" She began talking and just walked out of the room leaving Kagome in shock.  
'She almost tried to kill me...with a pillow...' she thought and heard a beep from the phone outside. Sango slowly opened the door and tears were streaming down her face. She was uncontrollably sobbing.  
"Sango!" Kagome ran to give her friend a hug, "What's wrong?" she walked Sango to her bed and they sat down.  
"My...my...we...we...I...I...have to...leave...tommorrow." she said in between sobs.  
"Well, why?" Kagome looked so confused. All of sudden her friend has to leave? They had so much fun yesterday..  
"I..it...an...and I.."  
"Shh...calm down." She hugged her friend and they rocked side to side...waiting for Sango to calm down.  
After a few minutes she calmed down and got herself together.  
"It was only a few years ago yesterday we found out that Kohaku, my brother, might have cancer in his brain. Only a few months ago before we moved he started acting abnormal, almost crazy like, not himself at all. My mom just called and said he's going in for treatment starting tommorrow. My parents already said they talked to the Headmaster and that I will be on temporary leave. So I will be back." She hugged Kagome.  
"It's fine. Stay as long as you need to."  
"Thanks."  
"I'll help you pack." They grabbed Sango's suitcases and started to pack her stuff.  
'How will I survive without her?' Kagome thought and gave Sango one last hug before she left, leaving Kagome standing alone in 'their' room.  
Half the room empty.  
Half the closet empty.  
Half of her empty.  
She crawled back into her bed and curled up in a ball. Bad thoughts ran through her mind and a few tears left her eyes before she fell back asleep.


	23. And We Met Again

*EDIT* I want to start writing shock chapters. If you don't know what those are, they are chapters that keep you on the edge of your seat and/or makes you have a funny feeling after reading whatever is written or watched. Not extremely shocking...not all the time. But the story _is_ coming to close..sadly...but maybe not until around Chapter 35 or so... Good news being though that I already have an idea for another InuKag story :3 but those details shall come later...I'm still trying to work out the plot completely and making sure it hasn't been written yet. Now, enough rambling on, chapter 23!:

Crushed on a Crush

**And We Met...Again  
**  
Summer Break went by fast and everyone was officially Seniors! (Yeah, I used time compression..haha). The Academy is a special school. Everyone stays in their same classes since they've enrolled except the level gets higher within each grade.  
It had already been a month since Sango left and last Kagome heard from her was that Kohaku was doing better and would soon be released because they caught it early and the treatment was working. Kagome was ready for her first day as a Senior. She got up extra early just to eat a nice breakfast and get ready early. She had her uniform on, which she ironed at 5 in the morning. Her hair was nice and straight (She still couldn't get used to her new hair...). It was a hassle to straighten it though...but it still looked nice. She looked in the mirror one last time and she heard the bell ring. She grabbed her bag and walked down to her first class: Music Appreciation.  
As soon as she entered, the teacher had already had everyone in a circle. Even though this was the normal routine, Kagome still couldn't get used to it. Putting her stuff down in her usual spot, she sat down and joined the circle.  
"Welcome back my Little Buddhas.." the teacher said and smiled at everyone. Then the door busted open and there stood a student, huffing and puffing, out of breath.  
"Gomen. I was running a little late this morning!" The student bowed as then did the teacher.  
"It's OK Little Buddha...Sit." The teacher pointed to his usual spot and he went to sit down. Kagome had learned to ignore InuYasha being in this class. He always came in late. But he could anyway..Couldn't he? He could even skip if he wanted to..so why did he even come? She turned her head towards the attention of the teacher who began speaking of todays lesson.

* * *

"Now, in the Fuedal Era..." the teacher trailed off and InuYasha stopped listening. He gazed around the room upon the decorations scattered around as if the teacher might have changed her Buddha scheme...she didn't. He looked at the other students who were sitting around the circle. It was a pretty big circle to be in a classroom this small. Most looked bored and others were practically asleep. He smirked. His followed all the students and then he saw _her_. It had to have been a mistake! He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Nope, still there. _She _was the one who let _him_ have that last shirt! But what was she doing here? Obviously enrolled here but..how had he not noticed her before? Wait..did she get her hair cut?  
"InuYasha?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"What Japanese instrument was introduced to Japan in the 7th & 8th Century?"  
"Hmmm...?"  
"Ok...Kagome?"  
"The Koto." She smiled.  
InuYasha's eyes jerked up and stared into her brown ones.  
"Her name is..Kagome?" he thought," wait...she looks so familiar and Kagome just isn't a common name..."

Kagome couls see from the corner of her eye that he had a confused look on his face. All she could do was ignore the blank stare and continue on through class.  
'Why is he doing that?' she thought, 'he really is a weird guy...'

* * *

She made it through that class and blissfully dashed through her other classes and gave a huge sigh when lunchtime came. She walked in and sat at her and Sango's usual spot. She got into her bag and pulled out the bento she had made very early this morning. Making it made her hungry adn now she could finally dig in to the delicous looking dish. (Writing this part made me so hungry so I went out and bought Sushi ^^)  
She started chowing down. She had also skipped breakfast which made her add more than usual in a regular bento. She was almost done when a shadow came from right in front of her, blocking the sun. Before lifting her head she darted her eyes up and noted that it was a guy's uniform except..a long chain was hanging down and looped back up. Is that even part of the dress code?  
"Uh umm..." she heard the guy clear his throat, apparently an impatient guy. It did, however, snap her back to thought. SHe slowly lifted her head noticing every little feature. Silver hair hugged his waist. He was very tall. And very muscular. Soon she found herself staring at his amber eyes which wondered around. It seemed as though he didn't want to directly look at her or rather..he couldn't. Why?  
"Yes.." Kagome's voice faltered but it kind of echoed in the lunchroom. Wait, why did it echo and why was everyone quiet? Did she have the attention of all the students?  
"Are you Kagome?" He hesitantly asked, as if he just couldn't wait to get out of there.  
"Yes. Higurashi Kagome. But why-"  
"Thanks." He put his hands in his pockets and walked out as if nothing happened. Slowly, one by one, the students turned and whispered to one another. Kagome sat there in shock as she managed to whimper her last word.

"InuYasha."


	24. You'll Be Okay

*EDIT* I have to start volunteering..again..so I will only be able to post on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays..It pains me but that's 3 chapters a week and the story is kind of almost finished not trying to give anything a way *whistles and looks down*...Now, Chapter 24:

Crushed on a Crush

**You'll Be Okay  
**  
Sango rushed down the empty corridor to the last door on the left, nearly falling twice over some slippery spots.  
'Please tell me he's OK!' she thought. She found herself at the white door. Her fingers traced over Kohaku's name that was hung on the door. She didn't want to open the door, afraid of what she may see on the other side. Slowly, though, she slid her hand to the golden doorknob and turned it.  
Kohaku laid still. Hooked up to many monitors, he slowly breathed. Their parents were sitting in chairs along side of him. Sango just stood in horror. HIs condition was worse than she thought. She wanted to turn and run but it seems she couldn't.  
"Mama.." she managed to whispher and both of the adults turned. Their mom had tears in her eyes and their dad just had his arm around her small shoulders.  
"Oh Sango!" Her mom managed to get up out of the chair and hug her stiff 'daughter'.  
"But..you said that he was doing better..." She got out of her mom's hug and looked into her mom's eyes. She looked so confused.  
Her mom gulped,swallowing tears,"He was.. but something happened and he got worse yesterday..The doctors are doing everything they can! And..and...he's been like this since about 3 yesterday..he hasn't woken up!" Her mom burrowed her face in Sango's jacket and started to cry.  
"Mama..." she said and put her arms on crying woman in front of her and pulled her back.  
"I must look like a mess..." her mom chuckled and wiped the remaining tears off of her face.  
"Mama...Can I talk to him alone?"  
"Sure.." Her mom picked up her purse and motioned for her husband to go out the door with her. They left leaving Sango and sickly Kohaku alone.  
It took her a while before she roamed over to his bed and sat in one fo the white chairs seated next to his bed. All she could do was stare. He wasn't the same anymore. He had lost his hair to the chemo treatment, he was pale as a ghost from all the medicine he has had to take and yet, he's sleeping peacefully through it all. Or was he even alive? The thought made her tear up. The monitors' beeps filled the room ever so often. She grabbed his hand and held it tight.  
"Is this the last time I'll see you..alive?" She said, as if he'll carry on a conversation.  
"When Mama called, I was so worried. I couldn't wait to get here!" she smiled and chuckled. She was quiet for a minute and wiped a tear that had snuck down her cheek.  
"I was thinking, the other day, about that Christmas a few years ago. You remember? I wanted that new boomerang and wanted that kusarigama but mom and dad said no because it was too dangerous. But I had enough money saved so I bought it and stuck it under the tree.." she paused. She was practically losing herself. More tears were gushing from her eyes and her sobs were so loud , it beat out the sound of the monitors.  
"And then.." she continued, "Mom and Dad got mad when you opened the box and that is what was in it. They got mad at me but you said that you bought it yourself and then you were in trouble.." she squeezed his hand really tight,"...and I never did say thank-you.." She then lost it. She was crying hardcore now. Sobs thrown ever which way. She put her head in her hands and cried into them.  
"...your welcome.." a voice that was very hoarse said. Her sobs ceased and she slowly raised her head and her eyes met his.  
"Ko-Kohaku?" Sango whispered. Kohaku just looked at her and smiled. Had he heard everything?  
"Ho-how much did you hear?" she wiped the remaining tears from her face.  
"Enough." he laughed and rolled on his side towards her.  
"Why you!" she shoved him lightly and laughed too.  
"Do you feel any better?" she seriously said.  
"Only a little bit.." he looked at the door and pointed,"we might need to call them in here.."  
"How did you...nevermind.." She got up and opened the door, nearly knocked off her feet by her parents when they rushed into the room to look at Kohaku.  
"Kohaku!" they yelled at the same time and ran to him, giving him hugs and kisses.  
"Sango! Go get the doctor!" her mom turned to Sango who was leaning on the wall. She nodded and ran out the door to find Kohaku's doctor.  
"He's going to fine...that little booger will be okay!" She smiled and ran to the nurse's station.


	25. All of this in One Day?

*EDIT* Ok. I don't want anyone to get confused and I even put a simple title on this. All of this happens on the same day and some parts, at the same time. If any questions need asking, please ask me and I will explain but I really want to write a few more chapters like this. Thank-You.

Crushed on a Crush

**All of this in One Day?**

Kagome couldn't believe that _InuYasha_ had asked for _her_ name. Of all people! After that lunch, she skipped the rest of her classes (using an excuse of course) and went back to her room. She had questioned whether or not to call Sango but she fiu=gures she was busy with whatever she was doing (And we both know what she was doing[;) So she just lied there, thinking of all of the possibilities as to why _he_ had asked for _her_ name. Just, why?

* * *

Meanwhile, InuYasha decided to skip the rest of his classes too. But he knew he could anyway since his Father practically owns the whole school...stupid family status.  
He was still puzzled at the girl's name. He lied down on his bed, thinking.  
'Kagome, Higurashi...Higurashi, Kagome. Why is that name so familiar?' he thought. He finally gave in and texted Miroku.

"Yo!" he texted but it was a while before he recieved a text back.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you busy?"  
"No...I'm just in the middle of an exam!"  
"Oh...then you aren't busy?"  
"Of course I am! Ah, teacher!"

It was another 20 minutes before he texted back.

"This better be good. I took a bathroom break and it's taking time off of my test!"  
"Keh...I just have a question.."  
"You want to know the secrets of getting a woman, don't you?"  
"What? Why you.."  
"I'm J O K I N G.."  
"Hmph..Well...Do you know anyone named Kagome?"  
"HIgurashi, Kagome?"  
"Yeah."  
"Duh! You too! She's your ex's best friend!"

InuYasha just looked at the last text. 'I know her?' he thought.

"Keh."

InuYasha closed his phone and placed it beside him. He stared at the ceiling in wonder.  
"Yuri's friend...?" he thought, "well, I'm sure as hell not texting her!" He turned over on his side, facing the wall, and fell asleep...his arm crossed on his chest.

* * *

Miroku sighed and closed his phone. He got out of the bathroom stall and pushed the phone in his pocket.  
'He's too proud to admit anything.' he thought and turned around a corner, bumping into the number one person he didn't want to.  
"Hi Miroku!" Yuri said cheerfully, passing him on.  
"Hi Yuri.." Miroku started to walk away but..."Hey, does Kagome-chan know InuYasha?" Yuri stopped in her tracks and slowly turned towards Miroku. Had he found out?  
"No..Why?" They started to walk together.  
"No reason in particular.." he looked at Yuri's bum..wanted so hard to just..IT'S RIGHT THERE! But alas, he resisted the urge and sighed, "he just asked about her..Here's my room." He opened the door and started to walk through but turned around.  
"Tell Sango I said hello." He laughed and closed the door behind him. Yuri just stood.  
"Wha-What just happened? Anyway, I need to call Kagome and get to the bottom of this!" She hurried to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She hurriedly got out her phone, which almost slipped twice, and quickly dialed Kagome's number, waiting for her to answer.

Kagome's phone rung and she looked at the number.  
"Yuri?" she glanced at the clock on the table beside her, "school isn't over yet.." She opened the phone and answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Kagome-chan!"  
"Yuri! Aren't you supposed to be taking that test?"  
"Uh..Hey! Aren't _you_ supposed to be in school?  
"Touché...What is it?"  
"I ran into Miroku and he said something about InuYasha..."  
Kagomes mouth gaped open. How had Miroku found out? Well...they were close..  
"Kagome? You OK?"  
"Uh...Yeah.."  
"What exactly happened?"  
"He just...asked me my name.."  
"Whoah. I am going to do something about this!

Kagome swore she could see Yuri giving an evil smile..

"Yuri-" Kagome heard Yuri hang up. She closed her phone and placed it beside her, "what does that girl have planned?" she said.

* * *

"It's OK Sango." Her parents had to talk her out of it somehow.  
"Are you sure? What about both of your jobs? And the money?"  
"Don't worry so much Sango!" her mom smiled, "go back and finish school."  
"Well...if you need anything.." she looked down at Kohaku and messed up his hair, "anything at all...call."  
"We will."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. Now go on! We called the Headmaster and said you were coming today and satrting tommorrow."  
"OK. I'm off! Love you!"  
"Love you too, hun. Bye.  
"Bye." she waved and headed back to her car. Kohaku's cancer is cleared for now but he still has to go 3 times a month to make sure. Sango gave one last glance at her 'family' and drove on.

* * *

InuYasha's phone woke him.  
"I've got to change that ringtone.." He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and looked at the number.  
"Yuri?" he quickly grabbed his phone and hesitantly answered.

"H-hi!"  
"Hello. We need to talk.." She sounded so serious..  
"If it's about the break-up.."  
"NO. A more serious matter."

More serious? Was her's and his realtionship not..serious?

"Ok..."  
"I ran into Miroku a few minutes ago.."

Oh shit..Busted!

"I promise to never do it again! It was only one night but it was so tempting!"  
"Wha-what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing..continue.." Good..It's still a secret. He sighed.  
"Right...Anyway, Miroku said you texted him about Kagome.."  
"Keh."  
"Don't 'keh' me! I know you only do that to avoid anything!"

"Why?"  
"I just wanted to know...that's all. She's in one of my classes and her name sounded familiar and now I know."  
"There is some other reason..I know it!"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Ah ha! See? No other reason! I swear..you people are so nosey.."  
"_**You**_ people?"  
"Yeah..girls.."  
"Oh..hell no!"  
"Yeah..I. Went. _**There**_." .Click.

Yuri's face was boiling red, "He's going to get it." She threw her phone into her purse and opened the stall door. Five girls were staring at her like she was crazy.  
"What? Never heard a phone conversation on a toilet?" She walked out the door and looked at her watch.  
"Only 15 more minutes until the end! Now how many did I have left..." she ran to her classroom.


	26. Later that One Day

*EDIT* Ok. This was supposed to be last Saturday's chapter. Well, my parents called and said they were coming to spend time with me for the 4th of July...and that they would be in Saturday..this was already Friday..so Saturday I had to spend all day with them and was tired by the time we finished everything they wanted to do..I'm so sorry. I hope everyone understands...my family is so weird and they procrastinate..well..I do too... o.O

Crushed on a Crush

**Later That One Day**

Sango really wanted to surprise Kagome when she got to school, figuring that she'd be in class. She parked her car in the usual spot, beside Kagome's vehicle, and opened the trunk to get out her luggage. They were heavier this time. She knew she had packed way too much but she just wanted to be safe. Don't we all?  
She walked into the building and looked around. She felt the way she did when she first entered. Everything looked the same. The walls were still that cream colour, the parquet wood flooring was well done and kept, and even the giant french windows had been well washed. She rolled her luggage to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. The elevator dropped down and she walked through the open doors, pressing '3' as she made her way in. Up it went and the elevator music was as light as ever.  
The ding of the elevator snapped her out of her thoughts and she started to exit but was pushed back in and dropped to her knees. The elevator doors closed and she heard the clicking of the elevator buttons being pushed. Wait, ALL were being pushed. She glanced up and saw long black hair blocking the person's small figure. Basically a blob of hair was blocking her way. The person then slowly turned around and Sango gasped.

* * *

Yuri ran to the lunchroom in hopes to find Eri and Arimi already sitting in the usual spot. She opened the doors and saw them. Thank goodness.  
"Why out of breath?" Eri slurped her noodles and glanced up at Yuri who almost looked like she could pass out at any second. Arimi pointed to the seat right in front of Yuri and Yuri sat down, grabbing Eri's water bottle. Eri just waved it off.  
"I just got off the phone with Kagome and InuYasha."  
"And..." the other girls said in unison.  
"She said she was just sitting down and he walked up and asked her her name. I then called InuYasha, wondering why of course, and he was all like 'I just wanted to know...keh.' I hate it when he does that.."  
"Whoah." Eri said, trying to gather up the information and make sense out of it.  
"I know..We will get to the bottom of this. We'll call Kagome later.." Arimi grabbed Eri's bun that was just sitting there..all lonely and started eating it.  
"Get your own food!" She closed her bento and stuffed it back into her bag.  
"Sorry..What is for lunch anyway?" Yuri just noticed her stomach had been growling.  
"Meatloaf and Chicken Pot Pie.." they groaned.  
"Ok. Who wants to eat lunch out of the vending machine?"  
"Works for me." Both girls got up, leaving Eri alone.  
'They really should carry their own lunch..' she thought and got up to join them.

* * *

The day was already long enough. Kagome now wished she had stayed in school the rest of the day..even though it was practically almost over. It was lonely and selfishly enough, she wanted Sango to hurry up and get back. She was so excited to tell her everything that had happened since she had left, especially about what happened just recently. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:30P.M. it read. Classes were already over but she didn't care. InuYasha's words entered her head every now and then...just sneaking in and out like burglars. What reasons did he have? Her stomach rumbled and she lost her train of thought. She couldn't eat the rest of her food after InuYasha walked up to her. She stared into space after he left and eventually 'skipped' her afternoon classes. Her lamest excuse being that her stomach hurt. Now it really did. She grabbed her phone just in case and walked out the door, towards the kitchen. Before she reached the elevator, her phone rang. She looked at the number. Yuri? Again? She quickly answered:

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Kagome?"  
"Yeah..What is it this time?"  
"We want to go to the beach later..Come with?"  
"Well...I was hoping Sango would be back today but I guess she won't be..Sure. I can."  
"Great! See you at 4! Bye!"  
"Bye."

Kagome closed her phone and shoved it back into her pocket.  
"Now I have to change clothes.." She turned around and headed back to the room.

* * *

Sango got up quickly and noticed all the buttons had been pushed. Then she looked at the person beside her.  
'Just what is she thinking?' she thought and turned to pin Kikyo against the wall.  
"Just what in the world are you doing?" she yelled in her face, "let me go!"  
"Not until you tell me your intentions.." she glared into Kikyo's eyes. Different and yet they looked exactly like Kagome's.  
"No one.." Kikyo began," not even you can stop me. _I will _have InuYasha back." Sango just looked at her like she had lost it. What the hell?  
"Wha-What are you talking about? No one has InuYasha! He's single!"  
"Not for long. I'll take him before that stupid Kagome even has a chance. _I'm exactly his type_."  
"An over obsessive bitch?" Sango smirked at the comment she just made. Well, it was true. She can't lie. Kikyo just scoffed at the true, but rude, comment.  
"I am not! And let me go!" she wriggled free of Sango's grasp and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.  
"Is that why you transferred schools? How did you even know he was at this school. He could have been at any school! No one knew. Not even Miroku!"  
"Isn't it obvious he would come here?"  
"How is it obvious? It's just a school.." Sango's curiosity got the best of her. Why?  
"The Taisho legend is here! His brother and father went here!"  
"How do you know all this?"  
"I have ways..Sango.." She narrowed her eyes and slid down to the floor, giving a chuckle.  
"People with a wealthy status like you make me sick. I'm glad InuYasha isn't like that..then I'd have to talk K-" Sango closed her mouth before anything else was about to slip out. Kikyo for sure can't know that Kagome likes InuYasha..she'd make her life hell. Kikyo just shrugged it off.  
"Oh but he used to be. Money and power can affect anyone Sango...but then something happened and he changed very quickly... and soon we broke up." Kikyo said in a sad way, trying to make Sango feel sorry for her. Hah! As if..  
"Good. You don't deserve him..." she whispered under her breath," Kagome does.." Some how Kikyo managed to hear her and went into an angry rage.  
"That poor girl is no where near his type! She's too plain, has bad hair, no sense of style..." she trailed off on other reasons that made no sense like 'her underwear isn't the right colours..' How the hell does she know that? Oh wait..she knows everything..Pshaw... The elevator opened and Sango got out, leaving Kikyo inside still rambling on.  
"Another hall and I'll be there!" She smiled. She rounded the corner and bumped into Kagome.  
"Kagome-chan!" She dropped her luggage and gave Kagome a big hug.  
"When did you get here?" Kagome hugged back and gave a huge sigh of relief.  
"Uhh.." Sango gave a thought about what just happened. Kikyo practically kidnapped her and did a horrible job at that. But she couldn't tell Kagome about their conversation. And she didn't think that Kagome knew that InuYasha was as rich as Kikyo said. And if he was..then she looked at Kagome who had a confused look on her face, waiting for an answer.  
"Oh! I just got here! Traffic was horrible! It was like being in an elevator that took it's time."  
"Oh..ok. Well I'm meeting the girls at the beach, want to come with?"  
"Sure! Let me go get my swimsuit on and we'll go!"  
"Ok! I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby." She turned off and headed down the stairs, since it seemed as the elevator wasn't working (LOL)...

* * *

(This part was last minute but I wanted somewhat of a cliffhanger...)

InuYasha looked out the huge french window that was on the opposite side of the room. He drew back the long curtains and glanced up. The sky was the prettiest shade of blue and not a cloud was in sight. The city was far off in the distance so no cars made any sound and no busy street. It was peaceful..like the area had been made sound proof...  
"It's surprisingly beautiful today.." he looked down at the grey pavement called the parking lot. Employees were going in and out of the building. They looked somewhat like ants because he was practically on the top floor of the school. Then something caught his eye. A girl with long, black hair heading towards a familiar red Corvet. Then it dawned on him.

"K-KIKYO?"


	27. Beach Confessions PT 1

Crushed on a Crush

**Beach Confessions Pt. 1**

Kagome opened her door and popped the trunk to ge the umbrella and towels out. Sango reached behind her and grabbed the water cooler. If they were going to the beach, they might as well pack as if they are staying all night. Yuri had said to meet them at the boardwalk. It was a long walk but it was worth it. The beach is great.  
After they had the beach stuff tangled in their arms, they headed out to the boardwalk. Their feet sunk into the sand at every step and the girls laughed and carried on about all the events that occured while Sango was gone. They were interrupted when they heard their names being called. Yuri was waving her arms at them. If she waved it any harder it might have flown off... They ran over and exchanged hugs, a few comments and then walked to find a spot near the shoreline.  
"I'm glad Sango could make it too!" Eri smiled and plopped her towel onto the sand. Yuri placed her towel inbetween Eri's and Kagome's towels.  
"Me too! I missed all of you so much when I was gone!" Sango sat down and handed Kagome the sunscreen. She didn't burn easily but Kagome had fair skin. She always looked like a lobster after they came home form the beach.  
"Now," Yuri began," about InuYasha.."  
"What about him?" Sango nervously asked.  
"Kagome didn't tell you?"  
"I was about too.." Kagome spoke up,"but you interrupted our conversation."  
"Ah. Well, Kagome go ahead! I want to see her reaction!" Kagome looked at Sango and started from beginning to end. After she was done, Sango looked over at the ocean. She really was surprised but after what Kikyo said..she just didn't know. The water was actually calm today. A pelican swept down and grabbed a fish that was swimming around. She glanced back over at Kagome and the girls. They all had that confused look. Guess they didn't like her reaction. She spoke up before curiosity got the best of them.  
"D-Did you find out why?"  
"Well.." Yuri leaned back and put her sunglasses on. Arimi had finished putting the umbrella up and was putting her sunscreen on. Umbrellas are already a hassle enough. She was probably burned already. It was hot and sunny but it was almost sundown.., "I called InuYasha but all he said was 'just because'..He is really annoying and just cold-hearted.." Yuri reached over and grabbed a bottle of water before lying back down. Kagome rolled over and faced the ocean, her feet barely touching the water. She thought about Yuri's comment and perspective of him. She didn't think that way about him. Inside and out. Deep down, Kagome knows that he is a very kind person. He looks and acts tough but that's what it is, acting. But she didn't care how he was judged. She loved him..for rich or poor.

* * *

InuYasha ran out of his room and down the flights of stairs. He was so happy he took track a few years ago. He needed to catch up to Kikyo. So many questions ran through his mind. Why was she here? What were her intentions? What plans could she possibly have? He reached tha last step and dashed out the door. People were giving him so many weird looks in the lobby. Why? He saw Kikyo drive away, out the gates. Luckily, he remembered to grab his keys and he hopped into his vehicle and began to follow her. He was doing great until he stopped at a red light and she got away. He then looked down and noticed that he was in his muscle shirt, along with his lounge pants, all of his piercings in, and his hair was a mess...no wonder why those people in the lobby gave him looks.  
"Kuso.." He drove and pulled over into an abandoned parking lot. If any of the employees, or worse, his brother, found him like this, he'd never hear the end of it. But for situations like this he always keeps extra clothes in the trunk. He popped it opened and pulled out _the_ shirt and favourite pair of skinny jeans. He took his piercings out and combed his hair. Now he needed to find Kikyo. He kept driving and right before he thought he lost her, he saw her car parked in the parking lot at Kawashiine Beach. He pulled in and thank goodness found a spot far away from her car.  
"Why is she here? She wasn't even dressed for the beach.." but then he looked down at what he was wearing..he wasn't dressed for the occasion either but he was not changing again. He got out of the car, put his shades on, and walked towards the boardwalk.

* * *

"You know I get bad ear infections! Stop! Haha!" Sango splashed teh girls back and ran to shore. She collapsed on her towel and watched the other girls splash their heart out. They were all 18, except Kagome who was 17, and they were acting like 8 year olds. She laughed and rolled over on her stomach, looking ahead. Something moved behind some chairs that weren't too far from where she was. She looked over her shoulders at the girls..good, they were busy. She casually got up and walked to the chairs.  
"Hello." She peered behind them to find Kikyo sitting there with a pair of binoculars.  
"What do you want?"  
"For you to leave."  
"It's a public beach. I don't have to."  
"Then answer me this. Why are you here, with binoculars, spying on us?"  
"This is InuYasha's favourite beach. Maybe I could see him and we get back together. And I need to make sure _she_ doesn't get in the way."  
Sango was about to tell her off but heard her name being called by Yuri. She gave one last look at Kikyo and ran back to Yuri.  
"What was that?"  
"Thought I saw someone.."  
"Oh. Ok. I'm hungry, want something? I'm going to the snack shop."  
"I'm fine..," Sango glanced at the girls still playing in the water, "I guess they aren't going to stop anytime soon."  
"Haha. I guess so. See you in a bit." Yuri got up and headed towards the snack shop.  
Some kind of chips sounded good. She paid for the bag and started to head back but something caught her eye. A blob of silver was sitting at the boardwalk under an umbrella. He looked bored and he was just staring off into the distance...  
"InuYasha?" She ran up to where he was sitting and walked behind him. She leaned down to his ear and yelled "HI!"  
"What the-Yuri?" He rubbed his ear and mumbled something about sensitivity under his breath.  
"It's a public beach..." She found herself in deja vu. Didn't she just have this conversation with Kikyo?  
"I know that.."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I asked first!"  
"Well...I'm a girl."  
"Keh."  
"Don't avoid the question!"  
"I followed Kikyo. She goes to my school now and I just found out so I had to know what she is planning.."  
"We've know." Uh oh. She said too much. InuYasha glanced over at Yuri and his voice peaked with curiosity.  
"What do you mean, 'we'?" He smiled and raised his eyebrow.


	28. Beach Confessions PT 2

Crushed on a Crush

**Beach Confessions Pt. 2**

Kikyo kept looking through her binoculars at the girls who were splashing at each other, laughing and having fun like little kids.  
'They are so immature..' she thought and rolled her eyes. But if spying would get her and InuYasha together, she would make the sacrifice. SHe had already decided a few months ago that she would take matters into her own hands. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for something to happen. She heard Kagome in the distance.  
"It will be just a second!"  
"Hurry back! We want to get some seashells before we leave!"  
"Hai!"  
Kikyo watched the girl run straight for the wonderfully, bright painted restrooms. If anything was going to happen, it needed to happen now. Kikyo waited until the coast was clear(no pun intended..haha) and followed Kagome. She opened the door and peered around.  
'Good. It's just us..' she closed the door and locked it. She tiptoed to where the sinks were and leaned against the counter, looking at the stall where she could see Kagome's feet.  
"Kagome?" Kikyo asked in a sweet voice.  
"Yes..Who's here?" Kagome finished up and opened stall door to see Kikyo smiling as wide as the cheshire cat.  
"Just an old, forgotten friend..." She walked over to Kagome, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her against the counter. It needs to be done. Now.

* * *

"By 'we' I meant Eri, Arimi, and me. Who else?" Yuri nervously laughed and turned her head, away from his.  
"You're lying. You never can look me in the eyes when you tell a tale."  
"Phsaw. I'm not lying..." Her voice pitched just a little bit.  
"Yes you are, now tell me about 'we'..." He turned her head toward him and gave somewhat of an evil grin.  
"O-Ok. Well, Eri is just a sweetheart! The nicest girl you'll-"  
"Your other friend.."  
"O-Oh! Arimi is edgy. She's always there in-" InuYasha growled and stood up, grabbing nearby peoples' attentions.  
"We both know who I'm talking about!", he looked around and saw that everyone was practically staring at him," What are you looking at?" That sent them back to doing their own business. He cleared his throat and sat down. Yuri looked away and thought about the first time Kagome ever mentioned she liked him:  
(yeah..I just added this part. I felt that the title needed a reason behind it...)

_"It's just this feeling I get when we exchange glances across the room. My heart pounds really fast and my stomach gets butterflies. It's a wonderful feeling.." Kagome smiled a smile at Yuri. It was their first year in Junior High and Kagome had already decided on a crush._  
_"I don't know Kagome..I've heard about him a lot from many sources...He-he has a bad reputation and I don't think you should get with guys like that...you might be crushed if something were to happen..." She bit into her sandwich and mumbled something about being 'crushed on a crush..'_  
_"That's why he can't find out! Please keep this to yourself! Make sure we never meet face to face and if we do, I don't want you to be the reason why we did." Kagome frowned and looked at a snail that had made it's way to the tip of her shoe._  
_"Don't worry," Yuri smiled,"I won't."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when InuYasha had spoken up. Had she been out that long?  
"At least.." his voice had softened to a level that Yuri had never heard him speak in before," tell me about her.." He mumbled the last snetence, but Yuri understood him perfectly. Why had he wanted to know about her? Did he really have feelings for her? But she couldn't tell him anything. She promised she wouldn't ever try to bring them together. But what if this was fate that brought them here? She gave it one more thought.  
"What..things?" She just needed to be sure.  
"Keh." He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. His head was turned towards the ocean. A beach volleyball tournament was taking place. Yuri looked at him. His face was so calm and relaxed. He was serious. Dead serious.

* * *

Kagome fell to her knees and looked down at the floor. Why was _she_ here? What did she want? She left Kaede Village, Japan to avoid and leave the drama..not start it. But she needed to grow a backbone sooner or later. She stood back up and looked Kikyo in the eye.  
"What could you possibly want from me? Haven't you put me through hell enough?" Kagome yelled in her face, trying to be strong. Kikyo just laughed at the effort Kagome was giving.  
"Trying to be strong when tears are forming around the eyes isn't going to help any.."  
"What do you want from me?" Kagome yanked her arms away from Kikyo, trying to escape but Kikyo grabbed the back of her top and pulled her back to the ground. Kikyo then whispered in Kagome's ear," I will get InuYasha back and to do that, you need to be out of the picture.." she smiled and grabbed Kagome's arms, looping them behind her back.  
"Go ahead," Kagome managed to get out,"He's nothing to me." Which was a lie and she knew it but for the sake of both InuYasha and her, she needed to lie..even though she hated it.  
"Oh.." Kikyo said still smiling that wicked smile of hers and whispered," but you mean something to him..." Her smile then became a frown and she yanked Kagome up to her. Kagome's eyes got wide. She? She of all people meant something to him. Him, who could practically have anyone. Kikyo was lying. She had to have been! She was bluffing..or was she?

* * *

"Favourite colour?" InuYasha tried too hard not to sound excited. So far, this was the 20th question he has asked and he liked every answer. Kagome and him had much more in common than he had imagined. They both love video games, demonds, style of clothing...But for Yuri, it was hell. She got really annoyed at each question. 'Why can't he ask her himself?' she'd think after every question.  
"Green." She said straightforward, with no emotion.  
"Type of music?" Yuri was going to somehow break this chain of "20 Questions".  
"She likes classical.." InuYasha groaned. He loved music more than anything and this girl liked classical of all styles..Yuri noticed the disappointed look and tried to sound smart.  
"But..you didn't let me finish. Metal is her favourite." InuYasha almost fell out of his seat he was overjoyed. More happy then when the kitchen gets stocked with ramen..which was a rare happiness. Yuri laughed at the sight he was giving. But to break this chain needed force.  
"Now, why do you want to know all of this?"  
"K-"  
"And _don't_ avoid the question.." Yuri raised her eyebrow, giving him _her_ look. InuYasha saw this face and decided the ground looked better. He needed to avoid the question as long as possible. He noticed a gum wrapper was under the table. He looked at it until it blew towards Yuri's tapping foot. She was waiting and he knew she didn't like to wait. After she cleared her throat he just blurted everything out.  
"It's just this feeling I get when whenever I see her...that feeling grew more after our hands touched and and our eyes met. I had to know who she was. She-" Yuri interrupted him. She heard this before. She put her hand up.  
"Don't tell me this bullshiz. I don't want to hear it. Why hadn't you noticed her before? Before she changed her looks?"  
"I didn't..it was-"  
"I had really wanted to talk Kagome out of changing but then she said it was for you and I felt bad and now I'm really considering into talking her out of liking you and..." she slowly stopped, realizing what she just said. Not once, not twice, but this is the third time something slipped out while talking to him. She will never hear the end of it from Kagome. She winced and looked over at InuYasha. He was standing up, as if trying to listen to something.  
"Wha-?"  
"Shh. Hear it?" Yuri listened and finally heard it. It was faint and muffled but she heard screaming. Her head pointed towards his and then they looked in the same direction.  
The Restrooms.


	29. Beach Confessions PT 3 FINAL

*EDIT* I made this chapter longer because I won't be able to post Thursday..some things need to be done and taken care of...Gomen. Only a few chapters left, so smile. Thanks for understanding this situation. Well, now that you've heard my soppy story...This chapter is 6 pages in my notebook..haha..and was very hard to write since I had so many perspectivves to write from so it might not be the best chapter you have read... My hand hurts already from typing and I cried a bucket of tears the past 3 hours (I typed this at 3..in the morning..and I started at 12) because of the way my JDorama ended (yes, I cry at almost anything..I still cry because Charlie Brown gets rocks for Halloween..and I'm what? 22?) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and my next chapter will be Saturday. Arigatou ^-^

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**Beach Confessions Pt. 3 FINAL**

"What are you going to do?" Kagome was still in Kikyo's grasp. Kikyo had Kagome's hands behind her back in a tight grip. Kagome forgot that Kikyo was in Sango's self-defense classes...even though what she is doing now _even _isn't defending herself..She struggled, trying to get free but every time she tried to, Kikyo's grip tightened.  
"Comfortable Princess?" Kikyo's smile widened at every attempt Kagome made to get free.  
"You know.." Kagome winced," I knew you were crazy but not this crazy.."  
"I always get what I want, Ka-go-me-chan. You will never get between InuYasha and I again!"  
"What are you talking about? We only just talked once and it was a question at that!" Kagome tried to wriggle free again but her lower arms were becoming numb.  
"No, you're wrong..." her eyes narrowed," I kept an eye on him after the breakup with Yuri. Some point afterwards he started to be more secretive and would just talk to Miroku. Something about a girl that looked just like me..I knew they were talking about you then." She noticed that Kagome head's dropped, looking at the floor. Kagome knew what Kikyo was getting at but did InuYasha really talk about her that much? She thought some more and a warm, glowing smile spread across her face when InuYasha's image appeared in her head. Kikyo wanted to puke.  
"What are you smiling about?" Kikyo smirked adn noticed that Kagome was wearing one of those beach skirt cover-ups. She gave it a thought. 'Perfect.' Kagome looked and saw Kikyo's hand reach for the skirt.  
"What are you-" Kikyo yanked the piece of cloth over Kagome's mouth and neck. Kagome cried out in pain but it was muffled.  
"Shut up! Don't you get it? I hate you!" Kikyo screamed adn tears were forming," I've envied and hate you since that time in 1st grade when you were 'too shy' and stood over in the corner, grabbing the teacher's and student's attention. Even InuYasha's...You even became friends with Arimi, Eri, and Yuri that time because of that! InuYasha saw my pain and he was my comfort. You are the reason he abandoned me! He was my comfort and you took him away from like that!" Kikyo screamed and tightened the cloth around Kagome.  
"So now," Kikyo smiled and chuckled," I'm going to finish off what I have started." Kikyo tightened as hard as she could until the door to the bathroom busted open.

* * *

"Sango!" Sango heard her name and stood up, seeing Yuri and InuYasha?  
"Hey Yuri! InuYasha? What are you doing here?" They reached Sango, practically out of breath (it's hard to run in sand, trust me..). The other girls got out of the water to where Sangoa nd the others stood.  
"InuYasha?" they asked at the same time. Yuri looked around and noticed Kagome wan't around.  
"Where-" Yuri began to say but was interrupted when InuYasha finished her sentence with  
"Is Kagome?" Eri stepped forward and spoke up.  
"She..uh..went to the restrooms but it's already been about half an hour.."  
"Has anyone seen or heard from Kikyo?" InuYasha hesitantly asked. Sango then looked at InuYasha, afraid of what to say..  
"Sango?"  
"I talked to her a while ago...but we only exchanged a few.." her voice trailed off and InuYasha grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I think she is in trouble. Eri, you said restrooms?"  
"H-Hai!"  
"Sango! LET'S GO!"  
"Wha-"  
"I'll explain later! Right now, we need to save Kagome!" InuYasha turned and ran towards the restrooms. Sango stood there, confused about the whole conversation that just took place. Then she heard the girls behind them say something and they ran after InuYasha. Yuri turned around and glanced at Sango. Sango looked back and started to run after them.  
They reached the door and InuYasha jiggled the knob, almost ripping it away from the door. They put their ears to the door and heard Kagome's muffled cries.  
Sango examined the door, trying to pinpoint its weak spot.  
"Everyone, step back." They looked at each other, then at her, and stepped a few steps back. She glanced one more time at the door and gave it a big kick. The door was knocked off its hinges and slammed against a bathroom stall. Sango and InuYasha headed inside, terrified of what they saw. Kikyo saw them and quickly tightened the cloth more and released it after Sango picked her up and slammed her against the wall.  
"Kikyo! Kagome!" They said in unison. InuYasha ran over to Kagome.  
"Kagome! Kagome!" He lifted her head and shook her. Her eyes only opened for a second and closed. Everything around her, voices, were slurred. InuYasha's face was the last face she saw before everything went dark. InuYasha shook her one last time before gently laying her body down. He got up and looked over at Kikyo. She was in a fighting stance with Sango. He walked over, got in between them, and looked at Kikyo one more time before he slapped her across the face. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her wrists down with his hands.  
"Sango. Call 911."  
"But-" Yuri then saw the look he gave her. His face read anger but his eyes, sadness..., "Hai." She nodded and ran over to pick up Kagome to carry her outside and call 911. In the restroom, InuYasha was there. He wasn't done...yet. Kikyo looked at InuYasha, who had his head down.  
"InuYasha I-" she started to say but was interrupted by a very angry InuYasha.  
"Shut the hell up." he raised his head and looked at Kikyo, "What in your right mind gives you the fuckin' reason to go and almost kill an innocent person?" He screamed in her face. She was horrified at the fact that he yelled at her. But then she got angry at what he just said.  
"She's not innocent! She has no reason to live and she has no reason to go near you!" InuYasha's grip tightened around her wrists and then he slammed her against the ground. She squirmed, trying to get away but InuYasha jumped on top of her and held her down.  
"She has a reason to live and unlike you, she has me." InuYasha paused, realizing what he just said. Here he is rambling on about a girl he barely know and yet...it feels right. Kikyo's faultered voice caught his attention.  
"Doushite? Why is she so important to you? What is so special about her? What does she have that I don't?" Her voice cracked as she looked at his facial expression. InuYasha gave it a thought and plainly answered," Everything."  
Kikyo gasped. She knew she had lost. She didn't want to admit it but now she felt that's all she could do. She dropped her arms and looked away. InuYasha let go of her and stood up. He gave one last glance at her before walking out the door, passing some cops on the way out.  
'She's finally going to get the help she needs..' he thought and saw the ambulance loading Kagome up. He ran over to the crowd that had gathered and found Sango amongst them.  
"Is she going to be OK?" InuYasha asked, watching some of the paramedics hooking up Kagome to an I.V. Sango glanced over and bit her lip.  
"They don't know. Her breathing is shallow and she's knocked unconscious.." She heard InuYasha give a sigh.  
"Did you-"  
"Yeah. Her family is on their way. But you know, at least Kikyo didn't kill her right then and there.."  
"But she could have and might have succeeded.." InuYasha walked over to the ambulance adn hopped into the back to ride to the hospital. He reached in his pockets, pulled out his keys, and tossed them at Sango. He told her to take his car to the hospital. She nodded and told the other girls to take Kagome's car. The doors closed and the vehicle started moving. He sat down as he watched the paramedic hover over Kagome checking ehr vital signs and other medical things. He twiddled his thumbs, looking down at his shoes.  
'I should have been there..' he thought, 'we should have talked before so we had a good relationship to begin with..Baka..why didn't you tell me about your problems with Kikyo? Why hadn't I noticed..kuso..' He punched the seat and the other guy gave him a look before tending to Kagome again. The ride lasted a few more mintutes before arriving at the hospital and before unloading Kagome.


	30. Awaken and Torn

*EDIT* First off, I was too excited to post this when I woke up so I decided, "why no post at 2 in the morning?" OK, great news, as you can tell. Hoo-Rah! Chapter 30 and I'm off the hook so I can post today as planned. I also have a poll for you, so be sure to go to my profile and answer so I can decide early and post the first chapter after this story is finished. Now, read on:

Crushed on a Crush

**Awaken and Torn**

"It's OK Kagome! I'll catch you if you fall!" InuYasha stood under Kagome and streached out his arms, smiling back at the happy Kagome. Only a few minutes ago she glanced at a cherry blossom tree and saw that only one cherry blossom had bloomed early. She ran over, InuYasha following her, and tried to climb up it. It took InuYasha's strength to get her up there on a branch. She gently wrapped her body around the branch and inched closer and closer to the little, pink flower. It was in her grasp when she reached out but heard a crack.  
"InuYasha!" she screamed and held onto the branch as it broke off and headed towards the ground.  
Kagome woke up, eyes staring at the ceiling. 'The same dream?' she thought and realized the room was dark and..cold? She started to move but her touched something. She glanced down and gasped. InuYasha's upper body was rested at the foot of her bed.  
'Why is InuYasha in my bedroom?' (she is hiked up on some meds..) she thought but then looked around. This wasn't her room..Balloons? Flowers? She heard a beep and looked over at the monitor beside her. Hospital? She followed the long, narrow tube it gave out and it followed to her arm, in fact, many long, narrow tubes were connected to her. She reached for her facea dn touch something plastic that was attached to her nose.  
'Breathing tube? But-' InuYasha stirred and Kagome laid back down, pretending to sleep. InuYasha opened his eyes, yawned, and sat up in his chair. He looked over at the clock, it read '2 A.M.'. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced over at Kagome. She was sleeping so peacefully(LOL).  
"When will you wake up so we can all get back to our normal lives?" he said and scooted his chair closer to her. Should she wake up? She started to open her eyes but stopped after InuYasha spoke again.  
"Uh..everyone misses you..," he scratched his head, he wasn't good at this kind of thing. Kagome was shocked though. She had never heard him speak in such a soft and soothing tone..,"your family, your friends, especially Sango..she really misses you..and uh," he paused and gave a fake sniff and cough," me too.."  
Kagome peeked through her eyes and saw him with his face turned and.._blushing_? _He _was _blushing_? InuYasha, the bad boy with a bad reputation was blushing. Kagome couldn't believe it and she also couldn't believe that it was _her _that he was blushing about. Wait, why is here at this time of night and how did she get in the hospital in the first place? InuYasha turned and Kagome quickly closed her eyes, rolling over. She was afraid he saw and she started to give a snore.  
"Oh that's real attractive Kagome.." InuYasha said and smiled, "didn't know you snored like a freakin' bear!" He busted out laughing. Kagome took it offensive adn she got up, glaring at him in her Kagome way.  
"I DO NOT SNORE LIKE BEAR!" She gasped adn realized that she had blown her cover.  
"Ka-Kagome? You're awake!" Without thinking, he reached over and gave her a hug. Kagome was scared to hug back. This hug felt different than the hugs that her friends give her. How long had she been asleep? He pulled back and cleared his throat.  
"I'm going to go uh, get the doctors.." he got up and raced out the door, leaving Kagome alone and confused.

* * *

Sango had woken up to a sound coming from the kitchen. She grabbed the nearest thing closest to her and got up. She felt like James Bond, peeking around every corner. She reached the kitchen and saw that the refrigerator door was completely open and a shadow was moving behind the doors. She quietly tiptoed across the kitchen, holding her weapon up. "Ah Ha!" she yelled.  
"AH!" a voice screamed and dropped the items that were being held.  
"Oh-YURI?" Sango sighed and lowered her arms.  
"Sango! You scared me!" Yuri glanced at the 'weapon' Sango had,"and you intended to beat the intruder ferociously with Mr. Snuggles?" Yuri pointed to the stuffed panda Sango had in her hand.  
"Uh.." she dropped the animal and folded her arms," it was the closest thing to me.." Both girls started laughing until interrupted by Yuri's phone.  
"You sleep with your cellphone?" Yuri gave Sango a look and quickly answered her phone.  
"Hai!" she hung up and grabbed Sango's arm, dragging her up the stairs.  
"Wha-"  
"That was InuYasha! Kagomw woke up!"  
"That's great but visiting-"  
"We'll find a way in!  
"Hai! Let's get ready!" They reached Yuri's room and started putting their clothes.  
"Wait! Your parents?" Sango grabbed her purse.  
"I'll leave a note. Come on!" Yuri grabbed Sango, yet again and dragged her out the door, into her car and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

InuYasha looked over at Kagome. She was covered in nurses and doctors, checking her vital signs. He was happy, really happy but he wasn't one for showing his emotions. He stood over in the corner and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. For so long he waited for her to wake up. Now everything can go back to normal, before this drama happened. But what about Kagome? She'd go on, finish highschool, and go straight to college. Him? He didn't know what he was doing after highschool was finished. The word 'college' didn't sound right on his tongue and he for sure in hell wasn't going to work for his father's company. It seems as though he and Kagome are going down seperate roads and Kagome probably doesn't want to follow him, the guy with no future. The doctors walked over and told him that she's fine but will continue to monitor her. He nodded and started to follow the doctors out of the room but Kagome's voice stopped him.  
"InuYasha?" Kagome had mentioned his name at least 100 times but it felt weird, being that it was just them in the room now.  
"Yeah?" InuYasha asked in his rough voice that he was known for. Kagome noticed that InuYasha had gone back to his normal, bad boy self. Acting.  
"Nevermind." She sadly said and rolled over to go back to sleep. Kagome's sad voice made him clinch his fists. He hated himself for leaving her in this state but for her sake..He opened the door and walked out, halfway passing Sango and Yuri running away from a security guard.  
"Your wasting your time," he sighed," she's asleep..they gave her some morphine.." He put his hands in his pockets and walked out the front door of the hospital.


	31. Okaeri

*DON'T FORGET TO VOTE* ;)

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**Welcome Home**

InuYasha walked towards the elevator after his last class ended a little early.  
"Why do I even show up?" He stepped through the doors and pressed his button. Each floor passed with a group of students getting off. At last his floor came and he slowly began to walk down the long hallway, towards the tall, double doors at the end. He stepped made him more tired than he was before but he was tired anyway. He had been tired and sleepless since Kagome fell into a coma. But now he didn't have to worry anymore since she is awake and healthy and going home today.  
'Kagome..' he thought and opened the doors.  
"Mi-Miroku?" He yelled and glanced over to his right," Yuri? And Sango? What the hell is going on?" He threw his stuff down, angrily untied his already loose tie, and sat down on the floor.  
"We need to talk to you.." Miroku sighed and glanced over at the girls, who had sad looks on their faces too.  
"About what? I feel like I'm at an intervention.." he mumbled. They others all nodded and then looked at InuYasha, slowly pulling folded papers from their pockets. InuYasha glacned over and groaned.  
"Oh Hello no! It is an intervention! Look, I've been sober from everything for 5 years and I-" Everyone started laughing and they showed him their blank pieces of papers.  
"We knew you'd freak out!" yuri said between laughs. InuYasha growled and crossed his arms.  
"Haha! But seriously dude, change out of that and let's go." Miroku stood up.  
"Go..where?" InuYasha raised a brow.  
"To see Kagome of course! I haven't seen her yet and neither has Sango or Miroku! We wanted to see her off!" Yuri smiled. InuYasha wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head between his knees.  
"Pass." he said.  
"Wh-Why? You were practically with her since then so why-"  
"I just don't! I don't ever want to see her again! Besides, you might as well get used to it because after we graduate we won't see each other barely anyway!"  
"Why? Answer why!"  
"Go! You know where the fuckin' door is.." InuYasha got up, walked over to his bed, and laid down, facing the wall. Everyone looked at each other and walked out the door. Sango glanced one more time at InuYasha.  
"Why?" she said and closed the door behind her.  
"Because," InuYasha softly whispered," It's too painful..."

* * *

They met Kagome's mom in front of the hospital and followed her to Kagome's room. Mr.s Higurashi and Sango went in first, since only 2 at a time can go in.  
"Hi Kagome!" Sango ran over and gave her a big hug.  
"I've missed you all so much! I'm glad I've only been here for a few days!" Kagome smiled at them. Sango sat down in one of the available chairs.  
"We were so worried about you but we came here everytime visiting hours were open but this handsome young man stayed with you even after visiting hours were over.." her mom trailed off and Kagome looked over at Sango. Sango mouthed the word, "InuYasha." Kagome put her hands up to her gaping mouth, in shock.  
'Why?' she asked herself and started to cry.  
"Kagome!" Her mom reached out and hugged her,"Do I need to get the doctor?"  
"NO! I'm fine.." This hug was different...different than the one InuYasha gave her. The same incident replayed over in her head..InuYasha's warm embrace..  
"I just uh, am worried about my graduation! What if I can't graduate?"  
"I-Your mom had you put on medical leave and I, along with a few others(InuYasha being one...) finished all your homework you had. You will graduate. Besides, you only have 2 more months until graduation!"  
"Sango's right. Only 2 more months and-" Mrs. Higurashi's cellphone interrupted her and she quickly asnwered it.  
"Hai! I know! See you in a bit!" She hung up and sadly looked over a Sango and Kagome.  
"Gomen, Kagome-chan. Work needs me. I will be back later and then we will leave here together."  
"Hai. I understand."  
"I love you. See you in a bit." She hugged kagome and walked out, winking at Sango. Kagome waited until she left and fully sat up. Sango walked over to the window and looked outside. A bird was making her nest in a tree nearby and only one cloud was up in the sky.  
"You know," she began," we missed you so much. None of us knew if you would wake up. But out of all of us," she paused and looked over at Kagome," InuYasha was the worst to worry about you. If he couldn't make it one day, to see you, he would ask me all kinds of questions asking about you.."  
Kagome clinched the sheets and looked over at the door. Him and her don't even know each other and he was the one that worried the most? Was it out of pity? Did he, the big bad wolf, feel sorry for her ,poor little red riding hood, because of pity?  
"Kagome?" Sango walked over and stood above Kagome.  
"Doushite?" Kagome's voice cracked. Sango could tell that Kagome was crying. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking directly at Kagome's brown ones. Her faces was flushed and her cheeks were tear stained. She reached over and gave her a big hug. Just then, the door opened, Yuri walking through along with Miroku trailing behind her. Did he have handprints on his face?  
"Miroku decided, on his own, that he wanted to wander off to the nurse's station.." she pointed at his smiling face," and found him like this.."  
"It was worth it.."  
"Anyway..Kagome, you OK?"  
"Hai! I'm fine!" she wiped a stray tear that snuck down her face. They all smiled and Sango walked over to Yuri and whispered in her ear.  
"She's been crying.."  
"I could tell..Her face gets red and puffy around the eyes.."  
"It might be-"  
"Yeah..him..  
"He's just..I don't even know...so cold hearted.."  
"I know.."  
They heard the door open and looked over to see a nurse with a wheelchair and Kagome's mom.  
"Ready to go, Kagome-chan?"  
"Hai!" The nurse helped Kagome into the wheelchair and followed Mrs. Higurashi out the door.  
"It hasn't been long since you left.." Kagome asked as they approached the elevator.  
"I ,uh, finished early."  
"Oh. Good!" They entered the elevator and Kagome got to punch the 'Lobby' button.  
Back in the room, the others looked around to make sure that nothing was left behind and exited the room.  
"Kagome-chan..didn't look happy.." Miroku looked at the other girls, each giving him the 'duh' look.  
"No, she was very happy!" They girls said at the same time and giggled.  
"That's not funny.."  
"It's only because of InuYasha and you know that. Are you that clueless?"  
"When it comes to girls? Yes."  
"Well, I'm ready for tonight!"  
"Me too!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. They blushed and finally reached the Lobby. They waved Kagome off before they left themselves.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome's mom sent Sango and Kagome out to get snacks for their sleepover. They left the house and walke to the car. A few minuted after they left, Mrs. Higurashi called everyone and they started preparing for the "Welcome Home" party. Yuri and her had planned it ever since Kagome woke up. They thought that since Kagome missed her realy birthday, this would be the make up party.  
Sango couldn't stop smiling since they had gotten in the car and on their way back home.  
"Why are you so happy?" Kagome would ask and each reply would be the same,"Because I've missed you." They reached the house and pulled in. Sango got out to help Kagome with the bags. They spent at least $100 on junk food alone. They walked up to the door and somehow managed to open it. It was dark and Kagome called inside.  
"Mama?" Kagome peeked her head. Sango sighed and pushed her inside the door, causing the lights to turn on and have everyone yell "Welcome Home" in her ears.  
"Aw!" she dropped the bags and got into a big group hug. Her mom walked over to Sango and glanced at the bags that adorned around her ankles.  
"I really didn't intend for you to buy anything..but this can go towards the party!"  
"Gomen.." They both smiled adn joined in on the group hug.  
After a gallons of sodas and candy later, everyone was exhausted adn headed home. The party was so much fun that Sango really did have to sleepover.  
(I was too lazy to describe the party in it's entirety..LMAO.)

* * *

*DON'T FORGET TO VOTE* ;)


	32. Introducing: The PLAN

*DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PAGE* ;)

Sorry if this chapter isn't any good..I've been sick the past couple of days but I just had to get this done for you all..  
..between running to the bathroom and drinking gallons of Ginger Ale.. -.-

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**Introducing: The PLAN**

Kagome had returned to school the following week. She was so happy to be back and everything was just as she had left it 2 months ago.  
"What are you staring at?" Sango reached into the back and pulled out the last bag. She had offered to drive Kagome back to the school since Kagome's car was returned to the school parking lot. Why? She had no clue.  
"Just...remembering." She smiled. Sango handed her a few bags and off they walked through the front entrance. The lobby still looked the same and so did the ballroom and dining hall. The girls walked into the glass elevator and pressed their floor number.  
"I'm so excited to see everyone!" Kagome couldn't be still for the life of her.  
"Calm down!" Sango laughed," you're going to make the elevator crash back down!"  
"Is that a fat joke?" Kagome looked at her stomach and poked it. Sango just laughed even harder.  
"I missed you so much!" The elevator gave its 'ding' and the doors opened. They stepped out and headed back towards their room, passing InuYasha on the way. Kagome turned and yelled his name, trying to get his attention but only got the bystanders'. She yelled again but he kept walking as if she hadn't said a thing. Sango looked at Kagome's face. She looked in pain, like someone had stabbed her in the heart. But why was he on the girl's floor anyway? Sango smiled. She realized why. He was just checking to see if Kagome was back. She heard Kagome's feet shuffle across the floor and followed after her.

* * *

InuYasha reached the lobby, keys in hand. He walked out the door and headed to his car. He needed time to think about everything that's happened in the past few months. A nice ride through the hometown should do it. He started his car and headed east to Kaede's Village. Kagome had been in his head nonstop since the incident but it's over. Why won't she disappear from whatever brain he has. She was so happy around everyone and he couldn't take that away from her. Keeping that distance between them is good, right? He sighed. He didn't know. How could he? Of all people, Kagome stood out. Stood out in the best way possible. It seemed as though light shown around her everytime he glanced in her direction. He smiled that awkward smile of his. But he couldn't have her and she can't have him.

* * *

"I'm going to go to the restroom. Can you finish up here?" Sango asked and stood up, looking down at Kagome.  
"Sure." Kagome half smiled and turned around to finish unpacking. Sango looked at her one more time, flashing a smile in her direction, and ran out of the room.  
'Don't worry Kagome, this _will _be fixed.' Sango thought and entered an empty stall, locking the door behind her. She pulled out her cellphone and called Miroku.

"Hello?"  
"Miroku?"  
"Yes. Is this one of the nurses at that hospital?"  
Sango sighed," In _your_ dreams. It's Sango."  
"Even better." Miroku laughed.  
"Hardy har har. Anyway, I need your help."  
"With what m'lady?"  
"Has InuYasha mentioned anything about the graduation dance?"  
"Hmm...I can't remember. Maybe?"  
"Well, it is in 3 days."  
"And...?"  
"And _you_ have to make InuYasha come."  
"He hates dances."  
"So what? He'll get over it. Convince him."  
"Why?"  
"We are going to get him and Kagome together."  
"_We_?"  
"Yes. _We_."  
"But you remember-"  
"I know but I think it would be better for them if they each expressed how they truly feel and maybe..something amazing will happen!"  
"You sure you want them to..."  
"You have a _very_ perverted mind."  
"Thank you." Miroku smiled.  
"Just get him to go.."  
"Fine..fine. If I die, I _will _haunt you."  
"Sure..."

Sango hung up and sighed.  
'Please tell me he won't say nor do anything stupid..' she thought and headed back to the room. Kagome looked over and smiled,  
"Have fun? You were in there a while.."  
"Ha. Ha. Let's continue."  
"Ok." she handed Sango some posters.  
'You are in for a big surprise..' Sango smiled and started putting the posters up.

* * *

"Miroku's place might help me somewhat clear my head.." InuYasha turned down a few more roads and pulled into the driveway. Miroku heard this and opened the door.  
"Before you come _any_ closer, did Sango send you over here?" Miroku put his hands up. InuYasha looked at him like he was crazy.  
"What are you rambling on about? I came here by choice but I can leave.."  
"No! I was just wondering..Um, come in." He held open the door.  
"Ok..Why are you so nervous? I'm not going to hit you are anything.."  
"Not yet.." he mumbled under his breath.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing.." InuYasha shrugged it off and plopped down on the leathery, purple couch.  
"You _still _haven't thrown this out?"  
"No, because if I did, you wouldn't be lying on it.." he smirked.  
"Smartass.."  
"But you didn't come here to lecture me about my couch, did you?"  
"I just wanted to get my mind off of school and-"  
"Kagome." Miroku blankly said. He realized what he just said and winced, waiting for a punch, but it never came. He glanced at InuYasha, who was lying on his back, facing the ceiling.  
"Yeah.." he softly said.  
"Sorry. It's just that I've never seen you this way before..why not-" InuYasha interrupted him.  
"What do you want me to do?" he sat up and glared at Miroku.  
"Tell her maybe?"  
"I can't. You wouldn't understand..."  
"Understand? You didn't act this way with Yuri!"  
"Yeah? Well...Kagome isn't Yuri.."  
"Why not," he began again and sighed," go to some dance Sango told me about?"  
"The grad dance? No thank you. You know I don't _do_ dances.."  
"But it might take your mind off of Kagome if you go and see other girls.." Miroku crossed his arms. InuYasha was about to respond with a smart comment but gave a thought about what Miroku just said. It just might be the kind of thing he needed..but he wasn't going to admit that to Miroku..InuYasha always wins. Miroku already knew he had won and had InuYasha trapped. A smile crept across his face. InuYasha noticed it and walked out the door. Miroku followed him to his car, waiting for a reply.  
"Maybe." InuYasha started the car and drove away.  
"Ah ha! I got him!" Miroku did his little victory dance and headed back into the house. He looked over at the purple couch that InuYasha commented on.  
"Nah." He walked over and laid on it," I wonder how Sango is doing with Kagome?"

* * *

"But it might take your mind off of InuYasha if you go and see other guys.."  
"I don't know..You think it might?"  
"Sure! I'll even go with you! Please? It will be fun.." Sango said in song.  
"Well...ok. BUT my heart isn't completely into it.."  
"Roger that. Now, let's go dress shopping after school tommorrow!" Sango smiled.  
"Haha. Ok!"  
'Success!' Sango thought and gave a pat on her back,' now, I wonder how Miroku is doing with InuYasha..'

* * *

*DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PAGE* ;)


	33. PLAN Dance The Meeting PT 1

I wanted this to be one of the better chapters..so I spent a little more time on writing this one and it's a little longer than my usual :D

Only 2 more chaps left[;

*****Very Important*****  
This chapter, I split into 2 because it is originally very long...around 10 pages(front and back makes 20) So here is the deal. Section 2 will be posted tomorrow.  
The supposed 'last chapter' is actually an epilogue taken place 5 months later. Why am I telling you this now instead of tomorrow's chapter? 9 times out of 10 I will forget to tell you and that might leave you confused..I don't really want to do that to you. Also! Next, brand new original story's 1st chapter **_will be_** posted next Tuesday. I need a couple of days to actually get everything straightened out in my head and onto paper into actually words:  
**idea** + **paper** + **pencil** = **words that make sense on that paper.  
**Now that you have been patient, by reading my rambles, enjoy this dramatic(LOL) chapter:

***DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PAGE* ;)**

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**PLAN Dance; The Meeting PT. 1**

Kagome and Sango ran past each other for the hundreth time. Sango couldn't find the other $500 pink crytal earring she bought yesterday and Kagome somehow managed to lose her pair of emerald green pumps.  
"We are going to be late!" Kagome was throwing clothes from the floor, over her shoulder, and landing on Sango's head.  
"I know! I could have sworn that I left them on the dresser, in their little box."  
"And I put mine, still in the box, in my closet!" They kept searching through everything and throwing items over their shoulder, hitting the other girl. Then, it dawned on them.  
"CAR!" they yelled at the same time.  
"I guess we were so excited.."  
"We forgot to get them out of the trunk.." Both girls stood up and ran, barefoot, down to the lobby and out the front door. They finally reached Kagome's car and she gave out a sigh.  
"I left my keys on the bedside table.."  
"I'll go get them!" Sango turned around and ran back. Kagome stood there, shivering.  
"Why is it so cold..It's almost March!" Kagome mumbled but then looked down at what she was wearing. A short, strapless, original Alyce emerald green dress that had rhinestones covering the bust and to top it off, she was barefoot. The pavement was really cold but with the moon shining down, it made the parking lot sparkle.  
'Though it is a pretty night..' she thought. She looked up to see Sango coming into focus, with the keys sparkling from the moon's light and the sound of jingling at every step.  
"Sorry it took so long! I forgot where you said they were..." She handed Kagome the keys and she popped open the trunk, revelaing the 2 bags.  
"There they are!" The girls grabbed their bag and closed the trunk.  
"Now," Kagome began," we need to finish getting ready. The dance starts at 9 and we only have an hour until...then?" Kagome trailed off and looked to find Sango running far from her.  
"Wait for me Sango!" Kagome began to run after her.  
"First one to the room gets the bathroom!" Sango yelled back and laughed hysterically.

* * *

"So you are seriously making me go..?" InuYasha glanced at Miroku who was sitting on his purple couch, reading this month's issue of 'Playboy'.  
"Pretty much." He flipped a page without looking up.  
"I can't believe you actually buy those.." InuYasha mumbled under his breath and he fixed his crooked tie.  
"It helps.." he replied. InuYasha froze and gulped. All of these images started popping in his head. He shivered.  
"And you say _I'm_ the perverted one..I was talking about you straightening your tie.." Miroku finished the last page and tossed it at InuYasha.  
"I wasn't thinking that!" InuYasha blushed. He grabbed his jacket and stomped out the door, mumbling something to himself. Miroku couldn't help but smile and make him even more mad. It was the perfect opportunity  
"Now, you play nice!" Miroku yelled back," You don't want an InuYasha Jr. running around!" Miroku laughed so hard he fell off the couch.  
"Keh! _You_ shouldn't be the one telling _me_ that!" InuYasha hopped in his car and started the engine.  
'He's such a jackass..' InuYasha rolled his eyes and backed out of the driveway, driving towards the school.  
Miroku finally wiped the last tear from his eye and grabbed his cellphone.

* * *

"I still can't believe you beat me here!" Sango playfully whined at Kagome.  
"Me either..haha. I'll be done in a bit." She walked into the bathroom and plugged in her curling iron. Sango heard her phone go off and secretly answered it.

"Miroku?" she whispered.  
"Yeah. InuYasha just left."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Just had a laugh attack."  
"Ah. ok. Well, Kagome is almost done."  
"Ok. I'll meet you outside in an hour and then can you tell me the plan?"  
"Yeah. Kagome is coming! Bye!"

Kagome walked in on Sango while she closed her phone.  
"Who was that?"  
"Wrong number.  
"Oh. OK. Well, bathroom is yours." She walked over to the bed and started putting her shoes on.  
"Ok." Sango put her phone down and walked into the bathroom.  
After about another 20 minutes, everyone was finished. The girls hooked arms, held their heads high, and walked out of the room, heading down the stairs to the ballroom.  
"I think we look pretty decent.." Sango glanced at her purple and pink dress and then at Kagome's emerald one.  
"Me too. I hope we make many memories together tonight. This will probably be our last time actually together since we graduate next month.." She frowned.  
"I'm sure it will be awesome! Smile!" Sango gave back an encouraging smile. They could already hear the music before they reached the last few steps.  
"It sounds fun!"  
"I know! Let's go!" Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and they ran into the crowd of dancing people, each busting their own move.  
A few minutes passed and Sango couldn't stop staring at her watch.  
"Why do you keep staring at that watch?"  
"Just keeping time. Is that a bad thing?"  
"No. I guess not."  
"Good. Now, I need to go to the restroom. Wait for me outside on the patio." Sango turned and ran out.  
"But it's cold!" Kagome yelled back but her voice was lost against the music and mindless chatter. She sighed and walked out the door, to the patio. She had eaten out there everyday for lunch when Sango was left but that was during the day. It was gorgeous at night. She glanced over the railing, at the little green meadow. Even though she was on ground level, she felt like she was standing on a balcony because the school was practically built on a hill. Kagome sighed and turned to sit on one of the wrought iron chairs that were gathered around a matching table.  
'Sango needs to hurry..'

* * *

Sango ran outside and met Miroku.  
"You look lovely." He smiled and gave her a hug, only to be smacked in return.  
"So worth it.." he rubbed his cheek. Sango blushed and cleared her throat.  
"Be serious Miroku! Now, I have Kagome out on the patio, waiting for me which will really be InuYasha coming to her. Now, you need to lure him to the patio so BAM! They will meet and fall in love and.."  
"Wait. You couldn't tell me this over the phone? And you have a big imagination.."  
"No because Kagome would have found out and you would have slipped already and how did you get here before InuYasha? I thought he left before you.."  
"I have ways..He'll be here any minute...Oh look! There he is!"  
"Good." They watched as InuYasha parked his car and walked towards them.  
"Hey Sango." His hand touched the handle of the door and then did a double take.  
"Miroku?"  
"Hello. Long time no see." He smiled and waved.  
"Whay are you here and how did you get here before me?"  
"I have ways.."  
"Riiight. Why are you both out here?"  
"Umm..." they gave a glance at each other and Sango blurted out.  
"Waiting for you! Come in! It's cold!" Sango opened the door and winked at Miroku. He winked back and led InuYasha to the entrance of the ballroom.  
"It's crowded in here.." InuYasha peered in.  
"I know! Let's go out on the patio! After you!"  
"I don't know. It's cold out there.."  
"But it's less crowded.."  
"Fine. You win.." he started walking and heard Miroku moan behind him," now what?"  
"My stomach.." Miroku held his stomach and slouched over. He waved Sango over.  
"Oh Miroku! Let me take you to the nurse. She should be in."  
"But-"  
"No buts. You need to go. Bye InuYasha!" She helped Miroku walk to the elevator and up they went. They watched as InuYasha walked into the ballroom.  
"You are a terrible actress."  
"And you are a terrible actor." They both laughed at each other until the 'ding' broke it up.  
"I know the perfect spot to watch the action. The hall window on the boys floor!"

* * *

InuYasha made his way through the crowd, to the patio doors. He saw a shadowed figure sitting down at the table.  
'At least I won't be alone..the back of her is gorgeous..' he thought and leisurely opened the doors.  
"Sango, I've been out here-" the figure stood up and turned around, facing InuYasha.  
"Kagome?" He looked at the attire she was wearing. Beautiful.  
"InuYasha?"She looked at the suit he was wearing. Handsome.

* * *

***DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PAGE* ;)**


	34. PLAN: Confessions Revealed PT2 FINALE

***LAST TIME TO VOTE ON MY PAGE* ;)**

* * *

Techinally the last chapter. Chap 35 is actually an **epilogue** of 5 months later..Enjoy. I hope all of you enjoyed this story and I also hope that my next story will be as good or even better. Smiles to my readers. :D

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**PLAN Dance; Confessions Revelaed PT.2 FINALE**

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. They both knew they had then been set up my Sango and Miroku. Their feelings were mixed in with one anothers.  
"Um.." Kagome looked away and started walking to the door," I should go.." She brushed past InuYasha but he grabbed her hand.  
"No..Please stay.." His hair shadowed over his face as he gently pulled Kagome closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. It remained quiet for a few more minutes, which seemed like agonizing hours to Miroku who wanted to see some action.  
"Move Miroku! I want to see!" She pushed him out of the way and looked down at the couple.  
"If he tries anything other than kissing.." she grumbled to herself. Miroku squeezed beside Sango and glued his face to the window.  
"I..uh.." Kagome began but gasped as InuYasha hugged her. She didn't know how to react. Should she hug back or wait?  
"I'm sorry.." He pulled back and turned away from her," I just..really wanted to do that again..I'll explain, I guess.." he scratched his head," I just needed time to think. Why didn't you tell me about the feud between you and Kikyo? Even though we barely knew each other.."  
"I didn't want you involved. I heard rumors of how nasty your break up with her was in the end..I heard you were hurt and also-"  
"No. NOne of that is true. I had reasons. I hated being know as the 'stuck up rich kid' just because of my status in society. I was tired of being treated as the spoiled one and me being with Kikyo didn't help my image at all. It just made things worse. So, i decided I needed to change my appearance and attitude. And then a year later I saw you at the mall.." he turned and looked at Kagome," I can see it in your eyes, tell me your feelings. Please." InuYasha led Kagome to the table and both sat down, with Kagome looking away from InuYasha and at the meadow.  
"Why haven't you left? You've been avoiding me since I woke up. Before I tell you mine, tell me yours.." InuYasha sighed and gave a smile.  
"I watched you sleep peacefully, hoping that I would be the first person you saw when you woke up. But when you woke up and saw your beautiful eyes again, after 2months, I knew I couldn't have you.. I wanted to see you after that but my heart wouldn't let me. I kept thinking that you deserved better than me-"  
"Hold on. How do I deserve better? You are perfect." InuYasha's eyes widened. Kagome blushed, realizing what she just said and quickly turned away. But InuYasha reached over, grabbing her chin, and guided her towards him.  
"Those are your true feelings?" He pulled her closer.  
"..Yes. And you?" Closer.  
"Yes," he paused. She was just inches from his face. Her heart pounded and InuYasha noticed. He smiled," A million times yes." Kagome's soft lips met his.  
Miroku pulled Sango away from the window and hugged her tight. For once he didn't try anything and Sango hugged back.  
"You think we could start some sort of relationship?" He nervously asked. Sango pulled away and smiled," Sure. I'd like that." Miroku smiled back and closed his eyes, puckering up his lips, waiting for a kiss. A few seconds passed and no kiss? He opened them to find Sango's face pressed against the glass.  
"Aw.." he walked back over and continued to watch.  
InuYasha and Kagome both pulled away and blushed.  
"I'm-"  
"Don't be." he smiled," I've been waiting for that for about a year. Geez, you really know how to keep a guy waiting.." he smirked and crossed his arms. Kagome scoffed.  
"Oh yeah! Well...I've been waiting since I entered junior high!" Then she realized what he had done. He smuggled the answer from her!  
"By the way, you should know that I always get my way." He flashed a smile.  
"Well that's about to change.."  
"Keh!" He glanced at his watch and stood up. He walked over to Kagome and held out his hand.  
"Care to dance?"  
"Uh..I don't dance.."  
"I don't care if you do or not." He yanked Kagome up and pulled her closer to him," just follow my lead.."  
After about several tries, they stopped and InuYasha sat back down, rubbing his feet.  
"You really can't dance.."  
"Hey!" Kagome laughed," you probably had private lessons!"  
"Right on." he winked.  
"Wow..It must be amazing."  
"Huh? Not really.."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. I can't stand my brother or father.""  
"Is that why you came here?"  
"No. I came here because my brother finished college and was about to take over father's business.."  
"And you don't-"  
"I have no desire to."  
"Oh. Well, what about after graduation?" Kagome's smile soon turned into a frown as InuYasha glanced down at the ground.  
"That's what I wa thinking about. I know you are going to college and didn't need to be held back by someone like me..."  
"InuYasha! You will not hold me back! Is this why you avoided me?"  
"Will you be mad if I asnwered yes?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then no."  
"InuYasha.."  
"Yes.." he mumbled. Kagome sighed and stood up, glancing inside.  
"It's over.." She looked up at the school and saw two figures a window on the 2nd floor. She squinted just a bit more and saw them. InuYasha glanced up and saw them too.  
"Why that little pervert.." InuYasha started rolling up his sleeves and heaed to the door.  
"Stop!"  
"Ugh! Now what?" InuYasha whined. Kagome reached down and took off her shoes.  
"Let me help you." She smiled.  
"Yes!" They opened the door and ran together, hand in hand, after the other lovebirds.

* * *

Another month passed and graduation day had arrived. The headmaster reached InuYasha's name and he walked across the stage with an actual smile on his face. But it seemed more like the 'look at what I have' face. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru showed up but, of course, showed little interest. A few more names were called and Kagome's came up. She practically bounced across the stage, nearly tripping twice, and received a handshake plus diplomma. She exited off the stairs and ran to where the others were.  
"Ah!" Sango and Kagome yelled. InuYasha just looked over at Miroku and rolled his eyes.  
"Girls.."  
"I know.." Miroku had graduated a week earlier and Yuri, Eri, and Arimi had reacted in the same manner.  
"So which college accepted you?"  
"Well, I applied to Tensaiga Community college and also tetsaiga University. I couldn't decide but I haven't heard from either yet. You?"  
"Feudal State College. I wanted to be closer to Kohaku just in case..."  
"Understood..Now we need to pack.."  
"Yep!" Sango grabbed Miroku," he can help me." Sango ran off, leaving only Kagome and InuYasha.  
"Well..You're leaving.."  
"I guess so since you didn't apply to any college.."  
"I'm sorry but since both colleges are equal distances from my house.."  
"I know..Want to help me pack?"  
"i guess.." The couple exchanged a quick kiss before heading out of the auditorium. InuYasha held Kagome's hand and they smiled at each other, hoping to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

***LAST TIME TO VOTE ON MY PAGE* ;)**


	35. Epilogue

***Voting will end at 11:59 P.M. CENTRAL TIME. Go on..you know you want a say in the next setting..Poll on profile* ;)**

First off, I have been having a stare off with a cockroach for 5 hours..I know if I move, it will move and I will wake up my room mate (She's very cranky when woken up..) So, before I try to go kill it(and probably be killed in return..) I will post this and hopefully go back to sleep..  
OK, now that that's said, let's wrap this story up and put it on a shelf. I'm glad you took the time to read this story and hopefully I will gradually become a better writer. Also, I'm sorry..I was a bit lazy on this because it's an epilogue and yes, I know it's short but technically the story ended at yesterday's chapter...  
Now then, this is the epilogue taken place 5 months after graduation. Enjoy. :D

* * *

Crushed on a Crush

**Epilogue**

"Oh!" Kagome grabbed her hairbrush and went over her hair a few times.  
"You need to hurry up! I need the bathroom!" InuYasha stood outside the door, towel and clothes in hand.  
"You can relax! I'm going to be late for the first day of college!"  
"Keh. I'm surprised Tetsaiga University even accepted you.." He smirked. Kagome opened the door and pushed InuYasha aside.  
"Baka! Did you put the bread in the toaster like I asked?"  
"Umm..." InuYasha hesitated and ran into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Kagome smelled something burning and rushed into the kitchen to find the toaster practically on fire.  
"Inu..YASHA!"  
InuYasha gulped, "Uh oh..well, I'm safe in-" Kagome kicked down the door to the bathroom.  
"What the-" InuYasha's eyes widened and he tried to escape out the bathroom window but Kagome pulled him back in.  
"This will be cleaned when I get home. What setting did you even put it on?"  
"Uh..High?"  
"It's toast!"  
"I'm not Betty Crocker!"  
"You don't need to be a professional to cook toast.." She glanced down at her watch," I'm going to be late! We will talk toast when I get back..."  
"Keh." Kagome reached over and kissed InuYasha on the cheek before heading out the front door.  
"Women and their stupid toast.." he mumbled and turned around to turn the bathwater on.

* * *

Kagome reached the front entrance of the school and rushed all the way to her first class.  
"Gomen!" she bowed when she ran into the classroom.  
"Name?" the goofy looking teacher asked. He didn't looked amused at all..  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
"Well, it is the first day..Sit."  
"Hai. Arigatou! Excuse me!" She walked up a few steps before reaching an empty chair in the back. She sat down and pulled out her notebook and pencil.  
"Class, these are the rules.." The teacher pointed to a list that was posted on the board.  
"Number one: Don't be late." he glanced up at Kagome and turned back. Kagome just stuck her tongue out after he turned.  
'Please let this day get better..' She sighed and continued to write down notes, even with the teacher giving her glances ever so often.  
Thankfully she made it through her other classes and she arrived at the door of her last class.  
"Classroom number 203: Music Theory." She opened the door and gasped.  
"INUYASHA?" She yelled across the room, getting glances from other students that were caught up in conversations.  
InuYasha just smiled and walked over to give her a hug.  
"But you were..and I saw..I left you in horror this morning...and how did?" So many questions ran through her mind.  
"First, I wasn't horrified. Second, Sango and Miroku were in on this too and helped me register for night classes, this being my first class. And last, you made me change my mind. If a family were to be started in the future, they needed someone with a college degree of some sort."  
Kagome blushed at the thought of kids and then InuYasha kissed her lightly on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her to two empty seats in the back.  
"I'm really happy you changed your mind about college..."  
"It still doesn't mean I like it.." Kagome laughed and then the teacher cleared her throat, waiting for everyone to settle down. As the other classes, rules were given out and other specials to the class. This class was faster than the others, probably because InuYasha was there but Kagome was happy. She would still have to lecture him on toast when he got home later tonight but overall, happy. She had picked the right crush. InuYasha glanced over at Kagome. Her face was brightly lit and she was smiling her very wide smile. He knew he had made her very happy and was proud of himself but was dreading the toast lecture tonight.  
After all, he wasn't about to be crushed on a crush.

* * *

***Voting will end at 11:59 P.M. CENTRAL TIME. Go on..you know you want a say in the next setting..Poll on profile* ;)**


End file.
